South Park Sucks
by Creek-Hitatchiin
Summary: Casey, Stan's long lost twin- whoa, you're thinking she's a Mary-sue? Take note that she isn't paired with anyone, and that there will be yaoi, Wendy bashing, and sadism. Lots of sadism.
1. Where It All Begins

_South Park Sucks_

_Prologue: Casey's P.O.V _

Today was supposedly the worst day of my life… for many reasons. I woke up late for school so I had to skip breakfast, I forgot to pack my lunch so I was fucking starving all day, I had a pop quiz and failed, we had to play kickball in gym today and I hate kickball, _and _I found out I'm moving. I had no idea how rough life could be.

Wait, I'm sorry, forgot to say my name and shit. I'm Casey Marsh, I live in California but I'm moving to some small town in Colorado called South Park… I never even heard of the damn place. I'm moving there because I learned that I have a twin brother who lives there. Shocking… right?

We were separated at birth because I was born with a disease and I could have easily given it to my brother (don't know his name yet). I figured out that I was moving last weekend and today was my last day here. So my aunt and I (yes, I live with my aunt) are going to move to South Park so I could be reunited with my twin again. At least my disease is gone… that's the only good shit happening in my life right now.

Currently, I'm helping pack some boxes in the moving van. I made a vow that the only boxes I will move is the bathroom ones and the stuff that has my belongings in it. My aunt, Lola, is moving her stuff and the kitchen stuff… and maybe some living room things.

"Lola, I'm done packing!" I yelled through the empty house.

"Ok, hold on I just got one more box left." I heard from somewhere in the kitchen. I pulled out my I-pod from my pocket and the headphones from the other so I could listen to music. I decided to listen to my favorite song of all time; Paradichlorobenzene. Lola said the drive will be 18 hours, so basically that's 18 hours of Paramore, Evanescence, Vocaloid, Gorillaz, and BECCA. Don't judge my music.

"Ok, time to go! You ready Cassandra?" Lola asked.

"Please, call me Casey; you know I hate that name." I said rather bluntly. She just sighed and pouted like a child.

"Fine, but that's no fun! You ready to go _Casey_." She said while stretching my name. I smiled and nodded. Sometimes my aunt acts so childish… eh make that all the time. "WE'RE OFF TO THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!" Lola screamed. See what I mean?

(18 HOURS AND 32 REPLAYS ON AN I-POD LATER!)

Finally… FINALLY, we made it! We're just now entering South Park. I looked out the window to see a white blanket of snow everywhere, except the roofs. Speaking of roofs, all of the houses look the same; the only difference is the house color. What the fuck is wrong with these people? Don't they ever accidently step in the wrong house or something?

We pulled up to a green two story house and I could see a banner that said 'WELCOME HOME CASSANDRA!'Damn it, I hate that name.

I got out of the car while taking off my headphones and waited for Lola to come out.

"Casey, can you pleeease help me get out?" She asked while using those damned puppy dog eyes.

"Lola, you have two feet and a pulse why do you need my help?" I asked.

"Because I'm lazy, duh." She said it like it was obvious.

"I'm lazy too, and helping you causes me to do work, and I hate work, so no." I said and then walked towards the door.

"Noooo! DON'T LEAVE MEH!"Did I mention that my aunt is only 17? No? Well she is. I know pretty young for an aunt if you're only 14, but think about it this way; a 24 year old has a sister who is 17. Does that sound right? Good, because it's true. That 24 year old is my mother by the way.

I got to the door and knocked 3 times. I kinda felt weird because… it's basically my house… but eh, what am I supposed to do? Barge in like the police or like I fucking own the place? Didn't think so.

The door finally opened to reveal a tall man with short black hair and he was wearing a blue collared shirt. I stared at him for a few moments because it was kind unnerving to just stand there.

"MY _DAUGHTER_ HAS RETURNED!" He screamed while he managed to attack me in a giant bear hug.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed. Lola finally got her ass out of the car and came to save me.

"Hello Randy! Nice to see you, can we come in?" She asked politely. This so called Randy let go of me and finally decided to act normal.

"Of course Lola! Come on in!" He said while leading the way into the house. We both stepped in and looked around. Eh, just any old normal house…you know… a couch, T.V, people and all the other crap.

"EVERYONE CASSANDRA IS HERE!" Randy screamed.

"It's Casey." I corrected.

"Oh… EVERYONE MASEY IS HERE!" I face palmed.

"CASEY!"

"Oh, sorry." Randy said. A lady with short brown hair and a brown shirt came in view.

"I thought we named her Cassandra… not Masey." She said.

"It's Casey… not Masey. I changed it from Cassandra to Casey because I thought it was just too long." I said.

"Oh… Casey… I like it!" She said while grinning. "Come on Casey; let's meet your brother and sister." What the fuck? No one told me I had a sister… are we triplets or something?

"STAN, SHELLY COME DOWN HERE AND MEET YOUR SISTER!" The brown haired lady screamed.

"Umm… excuse me but I don't know your names yet." I said rather shyly and embarrassed.

"Oh sorry. My name is Sharon, I'm your mother and this is Randy, your father." They both smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I feel left out." Lola said while crossing her arms, pouting, and blowing a piece of hair out her face. I just giggled and hugged her. "YAY! HUGGLE GLOMP!" Sometimes I feel like I'm the older one.

I finally let go when I heard a pair of feet coming down the stairs. I turned around to see a boy, my age that looked like me and a girl with long brown hair and braces. What the hell? That's my sister? She looks nothing like me!

"Kids, this is your sister, Casey. Be nice to her or else…" Sharon… ok umm, mom said while trialing of and glaring… I think she's trying to make it look scary. Now time for the awkward silence.

"Or else what?" The boy said bluntly. He didn't really look scared.

"Or else no more video games for a week." Mom said.

"You already took away my games."

"Oh… we did?" Randy said. "Well… ok I got one; Or else you can't see Kyle for a week. You two hang out too much, people are going to think you two are gay." He said. The kid… who I now think is Stan… sighed and pinched his nose, something I do whenever I'm annoyed or aggravated.

"Anyways, Stan, please show Casey to her room." Mom said. Stan nodded and went up the stairs while I followed.

"So who was that Kyle dude that dad was talking about?" I asked one we were upstairs.

"He's my best friend since preschool, along with 2 other people but Kyle is still closer. You're going to meet them tomorrow at school." He said.

"Wait, I'm starting school tomorrow?" I asked. Stan nodded and opened a door that led to a room. I was never told that I would start school so soon… fuck.

I stepped in the room behind Stan and saw a decent sized room with a bed, rug, a window, and a dresser.

"Holy shit is that a water bed?" I asked while pointing to the bed.

"Yea, I'm actually quite jealous." Stan said while smiling. I smirked and jumped on the bed.

"Ha, sucks for you." I said. Stan just rolled his eyes playfully.

"Hurry up and get unpacked, I want to show you around town." He said and left. I looked around the room one more time and sighed. This town seems so boring.


	2. Who Dafuq Are These People?

_Chapter 1_

After I finished unpacking, which was basically putting my cloths away and putting my rug, curtains, and pillows in my room, Stan and I left the house.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked after about 2 minutes of silence.

"Well, I decided we can meet my friends now instead of tomorrow, that way you won't be all alone at school tomorrow." He said.

"What the hell? All alone? You go to school too remember?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." I sighed; I hope he isn't always this stupid.

We arrived at a bus stop after about 5 minutes of walking and I saw four kids building a snow man.

"Oh look, Stan's here. Butters you can go now." Said a kid with a green hat and red hair.

"Oh… uh… um" Stuttered a blonde kid with a blue turtle neck.

"Butters, just go!" A fat kid with a blue hat said.

"No Butters, you can stay." Stan said.

"Stan… who's this ho?" The fat kid asked.

"Stan, who's the fat kid who looks like he eats cheesy poofs all day while sitting on his fat ass?" I asked casually. Stan, the red head, and a kid with an orange parka started laughing. The fat kid glared and the blond one who was called Butters just looked confused and scared… poor kid.

"Everyone, this is Casey, my long lost twin sister." Stan said after calming down of his laughter. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at me and then at Stan.

"Holy shit dude." The red head said. "You never told us you had a twin sister."

"I just found out last week, she's going to live with me and go to school with us." Stan said. I just smiled and stood there. "Anyways, Casey, this is Kyle, my best friend." He pointed to the red head. "This is Kenny… he's a pervert, let's just leave it at that." He pointed to the kid in the orange parka. "This is Eric Cartman; he's a fat ass who is also racist. We don't really know why we hang out with him." Fat kid. "And this is Butters… nothing much to say about him." The blonde dude in the blue turtle neck.

"Nice to meet you all." I said.

"Nice to meet you, too. Where did you come from, Casey?" Kyle asked.

"Before I moved to South Park, I used to live in California." I said. "So it might take me a while to get used to this weather since it's always warm where I lived."

"Yea, it's always snowing here. When are you starting school?" Kyle asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Wow… that's quick."

"I know, just got here today. Can I help build the snowman?" I asked. Kyle and Kenny nodded while Cartman just rolled his eyes, and Butters is playing with his thumbs.

(12 HITS ON CARTMAN'S HEAD LATER)

After we built the snowman, Stan and I had to go back home. We said goodbye to Kyle and Kenny while I just hit Cartman on the head because I just hate him. I hugged Butters because he is just too fucking adorable… in a brother/puppy way.

"So what do you think?" Stan said once we were close enough to the house.

"About the town or your friends?" I asked.

"Both." He said.

"Well, the town is… alright. I'm sure there is worse out there. Your friends amuse me. They're cool and funny. Is there more at school?"

"Yea, you still have to meet Craig's group." Stan said.

"Craig's group?"

"Yea, my friends, as in Kyle, Kenny and Cartman, always hang around together. Most people call it Stan's group and sometimes we add Butters with us. Craig's group is basically him, Tweek, Token and Clyde. They sometimes add Jimmy and Timmy."

"Wow, that's a lot of people." I said.

"There's more… well only two more people. They're girls though so we don't talk to them much, but they are our friends."

"Oh, ok. I can't wait then." I said. We walked into the front door of the house and saw dad watching T.V.

"Hey dad." Stan and I said in unison.

"Look at you two! Just met today and are already acting like twins!" He said.

"It's not acting because we really are twins." We said. Dad stared at us for a bit then went back to watching T.V as if nothing happened.

"Is he always like this?" I whispered to Stan.

"Yea, you'll either get used to it or get annoyed by it." He whispered. I nodded and went back upstairs into my room. I checked the new alarm clock that I bought before I moved and it said 7:15; might as well just hit the hay.


	3. Sadism Is Second Nature

_Chapter 2_

I woke up to the sound of knocking near my door.

"Come on Casey, time for school." I heard Stan say.

"Ok… I'm up. I'll get ready." I replied while rubbing my eyes and yawning. I looked at the clock and saw 7:42. I changed out of my clothes (I was too lazy to change into P.J's last night.) and changed into some that would help with the weather.

I grabbed a dark purple jacket, some black skinny jeans and black knee high boots, along with my dark purple chullo hat with the black puffball.

I walked downstairs to see mom serving Stan and Lola some pancakes.

"Good morning Casey. Do want some pancakes, and if so, how many?" Mom asked once I sat down next to Stan.

"Just one please; I'm not really that hungry." I said.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Stan said when mom went back into the kitchen.

"Yesterday; before we left. It's weird, I'm never really hungry but I'm not a stick or anything because I don't eat much." I replied. I'm actually a little less than chubby.

Stan chuckled and said, "I'm glad, there is a lot of girls out there who think being a stick is attractive." He put air quotes on attractive.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure seeing someone's ribs and other bones make you look hot." I laughed along with Stan and Lola.

"Here you go Casey." Mom said, giving me a pancake.

"Thanks mom." I said and took a bite of the pancake. "This is better than the ones Lola makes." I said while ignoring the glare she sent me. Mom smiled one of those 100 watt smiles and went back in the kitchen.

"I have never seen her smile that big before." Stan deadpanned. I couldn't help but smile a little.

After breakfast, Stan and I got our book bags and headed for the bus stop (Lola was in her last year of high school so we leave at different times) where we met Kenny, Kyle and Cartman.

"Look out Kyle, if you stand too close to Cartman, you might get devoured in that fat belly of his." I chuckled. Kyle laughed and actually stepped away from Cartman who was glaring at me again.

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned!" He declared.

"Then the bones must be fat themselves." I said while smirking. Cartman huffed and turned away as the others laughed. "Hey Kenny!" I greeted.

"Hey!" Kenny said and waved. Stan told me stories about when they were little that Kenny used to keep his hood on and never showed his face, but when they entered middle school, he stopped wearing it. I think I forgot to mention that we are in our last year of middle school… eh oh well.

"Stan, what's the bus driver like?" I asked.

"Well, to put it simply… she's a bitch."

"Oh, is it fun to make her mad?"

"Hell yea." I laughed and nodded, making a mental note to throw some stuff at the bus driver and tell her she's imagining things when she asks who threw it.

The bus finally pulled up and it looked… like crap actually.

"Wow, what a crappy bus." I said out loud.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The bus driver lady screamed. She had messy hair and I swear I can see a bird in it.

"I said, 'My uncle's name is Lappy Gus.'" I lied.

"Oh… well ok." She said.

"Haha, yep you're my sister alright." Stan said before getting on the bus with me right behind him.

I saw Stan making his way sit next to Kyle, who got on before us, but a girl with long black hair (a little longer than mine) and a pink beret grab Stan's arm and sat him down next to her.

I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Kyle who was glaring at the girl… I really hope that's jealousy… I'm a big yaoi fan. Kyle saw me and waved me over to him. I nodded and walked over to sit next to him.

"So who was that girl you were glaring at?" I asked slyly. Kyle widened his eyes and asked,

"I was glaring?" I nodded with a smirk on my face.

"Don't tell me…" I leaned forward and whispered, "You're in love with Stan, right?" I couldn't help but smile widely when he blushed and looked away. I leaned back up and started to squeal quietly, but Kyle still heard it.

"Why are squealing… and how do you know? Please don't tell anyone!" Kyle said. I smiled kindly.

"Well I'm squealing because I'm a yaoi fangirl and I know because I'm very observant when it comes to love. And don't worry; your secret is safe with me. If you like, I could probably help you and Stan get together." I suggested. Kyle, again, widened his eyes.

"You would really do that?" He asked.

"Yep, anything for one of my new friends." I said and patted his back. Kyle smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much!" He said. I glanced over at Stan and saw that he was staring at us with a blank face, but I could see something in his eyes… jealousy? Again? This will be easier than I thought.

"Ok…can't…breath!" I said while I was slowly dying. Kyle quickly let go and apologized. "It's ok; when you were hugging me I think I saw Stan look at us with jealousy in his eyes." I said. Kyle blushed and I swear he almost fainted. If I didn't know he was gay, I would call him a fag.

"So you didn't answer my question; who was that girl?" I asked once he stopped blushing.

"Oh… that's Wendy Testaburger, Stan's girlfriend." He grimaced when he said 'Stan's girlfriend'.

"Wow… I had no idea my brother was dating."

"They have been going on and off since the 4th grade… right now they're on, I bet next week they will be off." He said.

"Then I guess next week is when the mission begins, eh?" I said while smirking… I do that a lot. He nodded and smiled. "So is there anyone else I need to know here?" I asked. Kyle looked around the bus and stopped on a particular girl.

"That girl over there, that's Bebe. She's known as the school's girl whore, Kenny being the man whore, but she's really nice actually, and smart too." He pointed to a girl with curly blonde hair that stops at her mid back. She was sitting behind Wendy and Stan and was currently talking with Wendy while Stan looks bored as crap.

"Poor Stan, he looks so bored." I said out loud. "Anyways, anyone else?" I asked. Kyle looked around again and pointed to the front of the bus.

"Those guys over there are Craig's group. The guy in the blue chullo hat is Craig himself; if you meet him, don't be afraid when he flips you off, he does it to everyone. The brown haired guy in the red letter man jacket is Clyde… the second man whore; he wants to follow in Kenny's footsteps. The blonde twitchy guy is Tweek. He is addicted to coffee and has ADD… so he easily spazzes out. Last is the black guy in the purple shirt, that's Token. He is the richest kid in school but he doesn't brag about it like I know Cartman would." I looked at each kid when Kyle pointed to them.

"This school sounds… interesting… I guess." I said. Kyle shrugged.

"Well, it is different than other schools out there." He said.

We arrived at the middle school about 15 minutes later and the name of it was… South Park Middle School. What…the…fuck?

"Cheesy name for a school." I said to Kyle. He chuckled and nodded… I hate that word; chuckled. Why can't men giggle or something? Wait… off topic.

Kyle and I met up with Cartman and Stan (he finally got rid of Wendy.) in front of the school.

"Stan, you never told me you had a girlfriend, you sly dog!" I said and patted him on the back a little too hard. Stan started chocking on his water that he was drinking and I started to pat his back softer. "Oops… sorry." I said softly.

"It's ok." He said. "Come on, let's go in." Stan said as he led me and the others inside. We saw Kenny inside by his locker which he was currently trying to open… and failing.

"Damn locker!" I heard him mutter. I sighed and went to stand next to him.

"Kenny, you're doing it wrong." I took a hammer out of my bag and banged it against the door until it opened. "There, next time, use a hammer." I said.

"Do you always keep a hammer with you?" Stan asked. I nodded and put the hammer back in my bag. Soon the bell rang, signaling it was time for class, and also time for a damn introduction.

Stan and Kyle led me to the classroom. They told me our teachers name is Mr. Garrison; they also said he was teaching them ever since 4th grade… weird.

I walked into the classroom and saw an old man with a green buttoned up shirt and dark green pants while holding some sort of puppet in his hand.

'What the hell?' I immediately thought.

"Alright you little bastards, sit down so our new student can introduce herself." The teacher said. I like his attitude. The students sat down at the desks while I made my way to the front. "Class this is Casey Marsh, she moved here from California. Before any of you ask, yes she is related to Stan Marsh, they're twins." The teacher said.

Most of the class gasped and looked at Stan then back at me… probably trying to see the similarity. I admit that Stan looks a lot like me, if I just cut my hair and wear his cloths… and maybe if I was flat chested… I would look even more exactly like him.

"Ok, you can go sit between Craig and Cartman." The teacher said while pointing at a desk with his free hand.

"Oh fuck why him?" I muttered while pinching the bridge of my nose. I walked to my desk and sat down while Cartman was glaring at me, which I gladly returned.

I looked to my right where Craig sat and got a better look at him. He actually looked like Stan a little; same hair just a little longer, blue eyes that are a little darker and he is a little taller. He was wearing a chullo similar to mine except it was blue with a yellow poof ball.

Craig looked at me and flipped me off… I knew he would do that. I decided to flip him off also. He looked surprised at first but just smirked and turned to the front again. I raised an eyebrow but didn't question it and turned to the front also.

(AFTER CLASS)

I learned that Mr. Garrison taught weird things… actually he didn't teach anything he was just talking about T.V shows and stuff.

It was time for lunch so I got up and walked to Stan and his friends before they left the classroom.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." Stan, Kyle and Kenny chorused. I looked at Cartman expectedly.

"What makes you think I'm gonna say hey to you?" He said while frowning. I smirked.

"I wasn't; I was expecting you to blow up because I don't know how much more fatness your body can handle." I said while smiling that Sebastian like smile. (You know, kind smile… evil aura.) Eh… otaku here.

Kenny, Stan and Kyle laughed while Cartman flipped me off.

"Eh… I'm not sure what Craig will think if he sees you holding up his favorite finger." I said.

"So, you did the same thing… and to Craig himself also!" Cartman said. Kenny, Kyle and Stan gasped.

"You flipped off Craig?" Stan asked… they remind me of school girls for some reason.

"Yea… he didn't think much of it though… he just smirked and turned around." I said while shrugging. This time all four of them gasped… yep they're like school girls… it's so hard not to laugh right now.

"Jesus… last time someone did that he beat the shit out of them." Kenny said. I just stared at Kenny before turning around and looking at Craig who was talking to a boy with short spiky blond hair and walking out of the class room heading to lunch.

"We should go to lunch." I said while I noticed the class room was almost empty. The four others just nodded while Stan led the way to the cafeteria.

I gotta say that the cafeteria was a lot bigger than I imagined for a two story school. About the size of my old school gym… great now I'm home sick.

I sighed and went to get my food with the boys. I just got a plain taco with a soda and fries. I was about to make my way where Stan and them were sitting when I was grabbed by the arm.

"Hey, my name is Wendy Testaburger, Stan's girlfriend. Do you want to sit with me and meet my friends?" The girl from the bus asked me nicely. I can see right through her though.

I sent a questioning glance to Stan and Kyle… but mostly Kyle because he doesn't like Wendy much. Stan nodded happily while giving me a thumps up while Kyle nodded hesitantly. I smiled reassuringly and nodded at Wendy.

"So you're Stan's twin? You two do look a lot alike." Wendy said once we sat down.

"Yea… I just moved here yesterday so I'm still getting used to that fact." I said with a sheepish grin. Wendy smiled and introduced me to the rest of the girls. I met Bebe, Red and some other girls who I can't really remember. Red and Bebe seemed like the only girls who weren't that girly so I immediately took a liking to them. Red was weird but in a good funny way. Bebe was just cool… she reminded me a lot of Kenny; I swear I think she is his female counter part.

All of a sudden all the girls stopped talking and those who were sitting in front of me looked over my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow and looked behind me. There, standing all tall and mighty, was Craig… whatever his last name is. I could see Wendy blushing at the corner of my eye while the others just stared… well Red was just trying to throw noodles at Bebe who was laughing and trying to catch them in her mouth.

"Umm… hey Craig." I said to break the silence.

"Hey, Casey right?" He asked in a monotone voice. I silently nodded while Wendy sent me a little glare…I pretended not to notice though. "Want to come sit with me and meet my friends?" He asked. Wendy's glare hardened and I just turned to Red and Bebe while raising an eyebrow, silently asking if it was ok since I trust them the most. They both nodded and continued on with their noodle war.

"Ok… sure." I said as I turned back to Craig. Wendy had her purple nail painted hands in fists while I picked up my food and walked with Craig. I'm just taking a wild guess here but I think Wendy likes Craig. Makes it easier for Stan and Kyle to get together…

Craig led me to his table where his other 3 friends were sitting. I memorized their names and decided to play a prank on them. I stopped Craig before we could we reach the table. He was looked at me with a raised brow.

"Want to help me prank your friends?" I asked while smirking.

"Keep going…" Craig said with his own smirk.

"Well earlier, Kyle told me the names of your friends and stuff so I know a little about them… I was thinking maybe I could trick them into thinking I'm a physic or something." I stated simply, Craig though about it and nodded.

"Maybe you could use your 'physic powers' on me to make not being able to talk that would really freak them out." He added. I laughed a little and nodded. We continued walking, ignoring the glare melting into my back from Wendy, and eventually got to the table.

"Good evening Tweek, Clyde, Token." I said while sitting next to Craig and nodded at each one when I said their names.

"How do you…" Token started to say before I cut him off.

"Know your names? Easy… I'm physic." I said like it was an everyday thing. Tweek was the first to believe it.

"OH SWEET JESUS! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE." He screeched.

"Don't worry; I don't have a reason to… yet." I mumbled the last part making sure they heard me. Tweek just let out an 'ACK' and sipped his coffee.

"Holy shit… is she telling the truth Craig." Clyde asked with fear I his eyes. Craig looked off to the side, trying to avoid eye contact.

"He can't talk… I took away his voice." I stated while eating a fry like nothing weird was going on at all.

"W-WHAT! OH MY GOD!" Tweek screamed again. He reminds me of an old friend I have. When I said I took away Craig's voice, Clyde started to believe me to. Token just looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Want more prove, Token?" I asked with an exasperated sigh. He nodded slowly. "Ok then." I closed my eyes and thought back to the information Kyle gave me. I pointed to Token with my eyes still closed. "Token Black; rich family, lives in a mansion but doesn't like to brag about it and just wants to fit in." I pointed Clyde. "Clyde Donavon; loves taco's and is known as the second fattest kid in the school also known as the second school's man whore, currently following in Kenny McCormick's footsteps." I pointed to Tweek. "Tweek Tweak; parents own a coffee shop, is addicted to coffee ever since he was 2, and has ADD… oh and I love your eyes… heterochromia rocks dude." I finally opened my eyes to look at their faces. They were all staring at me wide eyed, even Craig.

"Holy shit dude." The 3 of them muttered, even Tweek without stuttering. I glanced at Craig and he just looked back at me. In about 5 seconds we busted out laughing.

"I'm just kidding guys… I'm not a physic. Kyle just told me all about you guys." I said after I stopped laughing. The three of them just stared at me for a minute before sighing and went back to eating.

"So now that you almost everything about us, tell us about yourself." Token said.

"Well, my name is Casey Marsh… Stan's twin sister. I love pizza, love to draw anime, I like to write my own stories, I like to sing and listen to music… mostly music by the Vocaloids." I said. Craig dropped his fork and stared at me.

"You listen to Vocaloid?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Mostly just the Kagamine twins." I stated simply. "I even have a Rin Kagamine cosplay outfit." Craig held up his hand.

"I think we are going to get along just fine." He said as I gave him a high five. I laughed and went back to eating my fries. I noticed Clyde staring at my tray.

"You want my taco Clyde?" I stated after a sigh. Clyde nodded eagerly and I just smiled and gave it to him. He is like a little kid at a candy store.

After lunch was over, Craig and I walked to our next class. I learned that I had it with Stan and Kenny also.

"Hey Craig, is it ok if I sit with Stan and Kenny?" I asked. Craig nodded and went to sit next to another blond kid who had a green plaid shirt and I heard him swearing and stuff. Remind me to have Craig introduce me later to that kid… he looks awesome.

I walked over to Stan and Kenny, taking a seat next to Stan.

"You seemed to get along with Craig and them easily." Stan said giving me an amused look.

"Yea well… Craig and I have a lot in common. Clyde is like a little brother…always happy and stuff… Token is funny and Tweek… I can totally seem him as one of my future best friends. I can say the same for Red and Bebe." I said with a shrug.

"Yea… I think Red and Wendy are the only girls who aren't sluts in this school… if Bebe wasn't a slut she would a good person… not that I'm saying she isn't but, I would talk to her more if she wasn't a slut." Stan said.

"Oh yea… umm… about Wendy…" I hesitated. Stan raised an eyebrow at me.

"What about her?" He asked innocently.

"Well… I don't think we're going to be good friends." I said.

"Why not?" AUGH! What am I supposed to say? I can't just say it's because she's jealous of me and Craig. That would break his heart… then again… didn't Kyle say they have an on and off relationship? Oh well… need to think of a lie, quick.

"Well… I guess it's because she doesn't like the fact that I'm Red's friend." I said. It's true… she doesn't like Red that much and she kept giving her odd stares. Stan seemed to buy it and went back to working on whatever the teacher just passed out. Kenny didn't seem to believe me though.

Sometime during class, Kenny passed me a note saying: 'I know you're lying to Stan, I saw the whole thing between you, Craig and Wendy at lunch.'

I blinked before writing, 'Damn… you're just as observant as me. Well you do know I can't tell Stan right… it would crush his heart to know that Wendy likes someone else.' I passed the note back to Kenny and waited for his reply.

'I know, but you need to tell them before he sees it for himself or something' He wrote back.

'I know… that would be bad… I'll tell him at home after school. I hope he won't think I'm lying or something.' I replied.

'Then you need prove. Catch it on video or something.'

'Ok, I'll try.' I gave the note back to Kenny, telling him to throw it away before we got in trouble. The rest of the class was just listening to useless crap. I think all the teachers here just pretend to teach for money… either way I don't care.

After class, I went up to Craig and asked what class he had next. We walked out the door before he replied.

"English… you?" He asked. I smiled and said I had the same. He just smiled and fist bumped me. I could see Wendy glaring at us from her locker. I'll be honest… I came to the conclusion that I fucking hate her guts. So want to know what I did? I gave her the coldest glare imaginable, probably enough to freeze water. I call it my famous Rin Kagamine glare because that girl is just so awesome she deserves to be named after a glare.

Wendy looked taken aback and looked like she was about to piss herself… heh. At my old school, I was pretty popular, only because every boy thought I was cute and every girl looked up to me. They thought me as the sweet lovable person who could never hurt a fly kind of girl. They were so wrong though. Only those who were close to me know how much of a devil I am. I would always try to break of couples just for the fun of it, or if I thought they didn't go well together. The people who didn't know about the true devil inside me (which was about everyone in the school except for like 3 or 4 people who were my friends and some others who found out and I blackmailed and threatened them not to tell anyone… even teachers.) called me Cupid Kaga… simply because not only do I break up couples, but I can put some together… so that's why I agreed to help Kyle. What's even more fun is I get to break Wendy and Stan up.

I even wrote a story based off of my life. Except I put the Kagamine twins in it instead of actually using me. I posted it on this website, it's about everyone in the school (even the teachers) loved the twins and thought they were angels. But in reality they are devils. They hurt everyone without others knowing… I'm not like that; I only hurt the people who deserve it.

Anyways… back to the point. I smiled almost sadistically before continuing on to class with Craig. We walked into the classroom and decided to take a seat in the back so we wouldn't get in trouble for talking or anything.

A couple minutes later, Wendy walked in looking pale and staring at her feet.

"Mrs. Testaburger, are you alright?" The teacher asked. Wendy looked up and was about to say something but she glanced over at me. I just raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'go on… I dare you to continue, just see what happens tonight in your sleep though.' She seemed to get the message and got even paler (if that was possible.) and just said nothing while sitting somewhere as far away from me as possible.

I note landed on my desk for the second time that day and I looked to the right to see Kenny. How did I not notice him?

I picked up the note and read it.

'What the fuck was that?'

'What was what?' I replied… damn this kid really is observant.

'Don't lie… I saw the way Wendy looked when you raised an eyebrow at her. What did you do… please tell me because that was fucking awesome.' I laughed a little in my head and wrote back.

'I'll tell you later… it's kind of complicated. You're lucky too because only about 6 or 7 people know a secret about me that not even Stan knows about. You're about to be one of those people. Most people were too scared to tell other people my secret because they had to found out the hard way, others are my friends so I told them by choice.' I passed the note back quickly while the teacher was looking at the board.

'Well… I feel special… and a little curious.'

'Don't worry.'

After class, which was mostly passing notes with Kenny and texting Craig, I was about to tell Kenny about my secret identity… that's what I like to call it. But a certain black haired bitch decided it was a good time to talk to me.

"Um… Casey… can I talk to you?" Wendy asked. I looked at her plainly then turned back to Kenny.

"Sorry Kenny, I will have to tell you later." I said. Kenny nodded and went to his next class. Wendy led me into the bathroom… perfect… no witnesses. Great now it sounds like I'm going to murder her.

"Ok… what the hell was up with that glare?" Wendy asked while putting her hands on her hips trying to act tough.

"Well Wendy, I have learned that I don't like you much, and I do things to people I don't like much." I stated while staring at her with my eyes slightly narrowed and looked at her with disinterest. She paled again. "I don't like the fact that you are dating Stan because you just aren't right for each other, a little birdie told you have been on and off since 4th grade. That means you just are not meant to be and I think Stan loves someone else… he just doesn't know it yet. And you're also in love with another guy, who I just happened to be friends with. So when I saw you glaring at me with jealousy, I decided right then and there that I will make your life a living hell." I paused to take a look at her trembling body… but she still had her eyes narrowed. I just smirked sadistically, which caused her to take the tiniest step back ever. "And if you tell anyone about this… 'meeting' of ours, I'll tell Stan about your secret lover and maybe even post some pictures of you that contain…'things' on the school's website. Don't think I can't do it just because you're student council. At my old school, the student council moved away just because of me. You are one the few people who know what I can do."

I took a step forward and she tripped and fell back. I just giggled like the crazy otaku I am and walked out. I almost ran into a certain blonde headed pervert on the way.

I looked up to see Kenny staring at me with a smirk.

"I heard… all I have to say is that… you're fucking awesome. That sounds like something Cartman would do but he uses his powers on anyone… I learned you only do it to people you don't like… not innocent people." He said. I just smiled and patted his shoulder… which was weird since he was a lot taller than me.

"Thank you…you can't tell anyone please. I might blackmail Cartman into helping me with…" I trailed off because I'm not sure if Kenny knows about Kyle and Stan.

"Kyle getting Stan?" He said smugly. How does he know these things?

"You never stop surprising me." I said and walked to my next class.


	4. Trick And Treat, Bitch

**A/N: Here is chapter 3! At some point, Stan and Casey are going to do a duet, so you could search the song on Youtube when they are singing. I suggest putting 'Trick and Treat english Razzy' in the search engine. At first I was going to do Casey and Craig but I changed my mind.**

**Oh and in the last chapter, when I said that Casey wrote a story about the Kagamine Twins, it is a true story. Search for Sibling Rivalry on this website. And if the real author of that story ever reads this, I just want to say that I'm terribly sorry for saying that without permission. To be honest, I never really thought that this story would ever be on Fanfiction. Sophia and I were just planning on showing our stories to our friends.**

_**EDIT- Wow, looking back at these chapters makes me realize how much they suck. I left out some words in the singing parts (which I don't even know WHY I added it when I was first writing this), so I went ahead and fixed it.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

The rest of the school day was uneventful… well except for choir, my last class. I had it with Kyle, Craig, Stan and Wendy. Kyle said that Stan and Wendy are the best singers in school, which made me and him hate her more.

"She won't be for long." I whispered to Kyle and winked as I went to talk to the teacher. I'm pretty sure I left Kyle dumbfounded because I heard Stan ask 'You ok dude?' as I walked away.

"Mr. Landsin, since this is my first day of school, can I sing a song for the class?" I asked as nicely as I could. Mr. Landsin just looked surprised but nodded none than less.

"Do you want to do a duet or solo?" He asked. Heh… haven't planned that. I wonder if Stan will sing with me.

"I'll do a duet with Stan." I said. It might just piss Wendy off even more. The teacher nodded and I went to go talk to Stan before class started.

"Stan, can you sing with me?" I asked. He just stared at me.

"Sure…I didn't know you can sing." He said. I just shrugged.

"Well…. Eh I have been doing it for a while. Anyways, want to sing a Vocaloid song?" I asked. "In English of course." I added. In our last class, I learned that Stan also listened to Vocaloid music. I was very ecstatic then.

"Yea, which one?" He asked. I mentally went through the list of Vocaloid songs I have in my head and tried to find a good one… I wanted to scare Wendy even more so…

"Trick and Treat by Rin and Len Kagamine." I said. He nodded and we waited in our seats until it was time for the teacher to say it was our time to sing.

After the teacher took attendance, he announced that Stan and I were going to sing a song. Just about everyone cheered that Stan was going to sing… just how good is he? I'm his twin sister so I have to be good also right? Eh… we'll see.

On our way to the front of the classroom I passed Craig and whispered,

"I think you'll know this song." He just raised an eyebrow and I continued my way to the front. I had to use the teacher's computer to find the karaoke version on YouTube, I can't sing without back-round music.

Almost immediately after the music started, Craig smiled. Yep he knows the song. Stan was the first to sing. (_STAN – _**ME - **_**BOTH**_**)**

"_Deeper in, deeper in a sweet voice lures you into the depths of the forest quietly_

_Come on in, come on in, I know you want to go deeper into the forest for a treat."_

"**Hurry up, hurry up, just come as fast as your legs can run through this empty field so dark.**

**Just come on, just come on, I promise you this game will…" **

"_**Be so much fun so get on your mark!"**_

"_The cinnamon sticks filled with magic, spells get cast so frequently." _

"**Just imagine drowning in the sweetest syrups in the whole wide world. Dreams will relieve you all of your stress no need to keep crying like a mess."**

"_All of these treats are heaven-made by hand…"_

"_**Have one and drift into sleep!"**_

"**Once you are asleep then you will be surrounded by these images of me. When you take your blindfold off you'll be able to see reality."**

"_You'll get to see your hands tied up, they are bound with strings and are dragging at my heels. At this point you've given up…"_

"_**Oh, it's a lovely deal, ahh." **_

_**...**_

"_Sometimes we see the shine of our doubts, they're laying at the tip of double edged knife._

_I told you, loves just fake and there is no feeling of it in this life."_

"**Holes in your blindfold, I saw something that maybe I shouldn't have glanced over to see.**

**Shadows danced as night grew; the darkness surrounded us…"**

"_**And it soon began to frighten me!"**_

"_Oh my, oh my, such a bad kid, how dare you wake up so early?"_

"**If your blindfold comes off easily, maybe I should blind you myself. Hey look now you're laughing out at us. Now isn't that the cutest thing you've seen?"**

"_But even so, you wear nothing but lies…"_

"_**So let's begin our play night!"**_

_**... (at this point, Craig had gotten up to turn out the lights)**_

"**Hey… just give it to me… (sadistic giggle)" (Lights are back on)**

"_Why are you shaking so rapidly in front of me like a scared little mouse? Milk is what you want from me because it made you well at your old house?"_

"**This is my domain, I keep it clean, there's no difference from any other place. I'll bow down and make you feel at home so now you shouldn't even lose your face."**

"_**Give me that quickly, quickly, just give it here hand it over to me. Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even know the half of it. Eat these sweets; they'll tempt you to believe all our fake hospitality. Give me that quickly, quickly, just give it here… hand it to me!"**_

Before the song ended I added another sadistic giggle which scared the crap out of almost everyone… except for Kyle and Craig and some other kids who actually loved the song.

I have to say that Wendy almost passed out… but she was glaring none than less. Looks like this chick is gonna have to learn the hard way that you cannot mess with me.

After the song ended everyone clapped and the teacher even said I was a better singer than Wendy, which caused her to bang her head on her desk and scream into her palm… quietly though.

I went back to my original seat, which was next to Kyle.

"I can't believe you can sing better than Wendy. Before you came, she was the school's best singer. Looks like you took that role." Kyle said.

"Just remember Kyle… I'm making Wendy angry for you because you know… you don't like her. I honestly don't like her either… and she knows it." I said. Kyle looked at Wendy again from behind my shoulder and flinched. I turned around and saw Wendy glaring… it was little colder than her other one.

I just sighed and smiled another Sebastian smile while giving her Craig's favorite finger. She flinched and turned back around.

"How come she's so scared of you?" Kyle asked. Oh shit… I didn't want to tell him about my old life at my old school… umm.

"I don't know… I didn't really mean to make her flinch." That was 100% false. He just shrugged and paid attention to the teacher, who was saying something about notes and stuff… I think this is the only teacher who teaches things.

I tuned out the teacher and decided to think about how this day has been. I'm kind of glad Kenny knows about my true self so now I have someone to talk to about it. At my old school, I would always have to plan things out myself, simply because my friends were wimps and didn't want to get in trouble. I tried to convince that they wouldn't because I could easily get them out of trouble. I mean come on; there were even some teachers who were scared of me.

I turned to Kyle and asked if he had any gum, yea I know, random.

"You know we can't chew gum in class." He said. I just gave him the most adorable face I could muster. Gay or not, anyone can fall for it. He sighed and gave me some strawberry lime layered gum.

It wasn't until about 5 minutes later the teacher told me to spit it out. All of the attention was on me and I looked to see Wendy giving me a smug look. I looked back at the teacher and went to spit it out, without complaining so I could keep my image of being an angel.

Before I walked back to my desk though, I stopped at the teacher's desk.

"Be careful next time when you try to put me in trouble; who knows what would happen if the principle found out about the porn you search on Google." I said calmly and smirked when I saw his face turn pale. I saw that he just recently searched porn on Google when I used his computer for YouTube. I had to make sure that the class couldn't see his face so they wouldn't get suspicious.

"B-but you're the new kid… and you seemed so nice, too." He stuttered.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." I said with clear venom in my voice… think goodness I was whispering so that only he could hear me.

I walked back to my desk and saw Wendy looking at me horrified. I just shrugged and sat next to Kyle again.

"What did you say to him?" Kyle asked innocently.

"I said that I was sorry for chewing gum and that it would never happen again." I lied. Kyle nodded and turned back to the teacher who was stuttering and wouldn't even face the class anymore. I smirked inwardly to myself.

After choir, I walked out into the hallway and saw Kenny talking with Cartman. Perfect…

I walked over and tapped Kenny on the shoulder.

"Oh hey, how was choir?" He asked once he turned around. Cartman glared at me just because I was in his presence.

"Not much; sang a song with Stan and just got in trouble for chewing gum." I stated. Cartman pointed at me and started laughing. "So I threatened the teacher." I added with a blank look and looked past Cartman's shoulder; I wasn't even looking at anything.

Cartman stopped laughing and just stared at me with his mouth opened. Kenny started laughing and then hugged me.

"You are fucking awesome! Please teach me!" He said. I just smirked and nodded.

"When I have free time." I said.

"Wait, wait, wait… am I missing something here? Did you say that you just threatened a fucking teacher?" Cartman asked in disbelieve. I nodded.

"Yea, but if you tell anyone, even Stan or Kyle, I might hack into the school's website and post something along the lines of, 'Eric Cartman loves a certain blonde haired girl.' But that's only an 'if' situation." I said while staring at him with blank eyes. Cartman turned red in both anger and embarrassment.

"I don't know what you talking about!" He exclaimed.

"Cartman you can't lie to me. I'm as observant as Kenny when it comes to love; so I know you like Bebe." I said while pointing at Kenny who was still glomping me.

"Kenny! Get your perverted hands off my sister!" I heard a voice yell throughout the hallways. I turned around and saw Stan and Kyle walking towards us with Stan glaring.

"Stan, Kyle you have to hear this!" Cartman started.

"Cartman." I said calmly. Cartman turned to me and I just raised an eyebrow… then he immediately shut his mouth and took a step back.

"I just wanted to say that… I like pudding." He lied. I giggled because that was the most random thing I have ever heard. At first he looked excited to tell them then he just said an obvious fact. Kyle rolled his eyes and said,

"I think everyone in the school knows that Cartman." Cartman just huffed and turned away.

"Kenny, let go of Casey." Stan said while glaring at Kenny.

"But I need her help!" Kenny whined like a little kid.

"With what?" Kyle asked.

"In tonight's homework." I said calmly. I was surprised I came up with an excuse that quick.

"Then ask Kyle." Stan said determined.

"Sorry, but Kyle doesn't share the same English class with us. You're in a higher level right?" I asked Kyle. Kyle nodded while Stan just sighed.

"Like I said Kenny, when I have time." I said while giving Kenny a warning look. He just nodded and let go of me.

"So are you guys ready to go home?" I asked. Everyone nodded and we left out the front doors. On our way I saw Craig talking to Tweek and that kid in the green plaid. Now or never…

"Hey guys… you can go without me, I have something I need to do." I said as I slowed down. Kenny raised an eyebrow, probably thinking I might blackmail someone or something. I gave a reassuring smile to him and left after Stan said it was ok.

I ran towards Craig and Tweek, who were at the front steps of the school, probably waiting for Clyde and Token.

"Hey Craig, Tweek!" I called. Tweek jumped from having his name called and Craig just turned around. The other blonde just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Craig, I just wanted to meet your friend because I thought he was pretty cool earlier." I said rather bluntly… I always get straight to the point, I don't waste time.

"Oh ok, well this is Thomas; he has Tourette's syndrome." Craig said. I turned to Thomas and stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Thomas, I'm Casey, Stan's twin sister who just moved here." I said. Thomas shook my hand.

"Nice to- SHIT- meet you too- COCK-." He said. I just smiled.

"Totally cool." I said.

"That's what I said when I first met him." Craig said.

"Well I have to go now, Stan is waiting for me. BYE TWEEK!" I practically screamed the last part and hugged Tweek… tightly.

"ACK!" Tweek screamed. I giggled, squealed, and ran off while waving. Tweek, along with Butters and Clyde, are too adorable for their own good. I'm officially adopting them as my three brothers.

"Hey guys wait up!" I screamed once I saw Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Cartman on the side walk.

"Took you long enough. What were you doing?" Stan asked.

"I wanted to meet Thomas; I think that kid is cool." I said.

"Yea, I think I was Thomas's first friend, and I think Craig was his second." Kyle said. I gaped at him.

"You were his first friend? That kid seems so cool! How come he doesn't have many friends?" I exclaimed.

"Well most people thought his tourette's was annoying. I just didn't mind it and Craig didn't either, he actually thought it was cool." He said. "The only reason I met him was because of Cartman." He added. I have never been this shocked in my whole life. I stared at Cartman who shrugged.

"Ok, you guys totally have to tell me how you met Thomas." I said. "We are stopping at our house for snacks, so hurry up!" I declared while grabbing Stan's arm and dragging him off to our house.

"Hey slow down!" He said.

"No, I wanna hear how you guys met Thomas!" I said.

"It was just Kyle and Cartman who met him! Kenny and I had nothing to do with it!" He exclaimed.

"I don't care I still wanna hear!" We continued to yell at each other all the way home while Kyle, Kenny and Cartman tried to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be honest, I don't really like the way this chapter ends. I don't really _want _to explain the whole Thomas story so I'm just gonna do a time skip when the next chapter starts. **

**Anyways, I'm gonna start excepting OC's. Just give me some descriptions and I'll make sure to add them in the next chapter, or the one after. They can either be Casey's friend, enemy, or child hood friend.  
><strong>


	5. Warning

_**(WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers for the episode 'Le Petite Tourette' which is in season 11, episode 8. So you must watch that episode before reading this chapter. Netflix is probably the best place to watch it.**_

_**Also, I really love this chapter, since it involves a lot of thinking and logic, at least in my mind. If you happen to spot any mistakes, please excuse those since I was too eager to post this up and didn't really go over it.)**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

"Are you serious!" I said through a mouthful of cookies. Kyle just finished telling me the story about Thomas. Apparently, Cartman decided it would be awesome to pretend to have tourette's and he was this close to becoming a special guest on a talk-show. He was stopped because Kyle and Thomas worked together to stop him since Thomas was offended and Kyle was just angry at Cartman for his stupid antics.

"Dude…" Stan mumbled, obviously surprised. He was telling the truth when he said that he and Kenny weren't involved since they're both shocked by the story.

"Wow… You guys have been through some crazy things." I stated, half amused and half surprised. I mean, who would have guessed that they would cause a bunch of child molesters to kill themselves on a talk-show.

"Anyways, I gotta go. My mom's expecting me to be home soon." Kyle said after he checked the time on his phone. He flipped it shut, grabbed a cookie to go, and started heading towards the door.

"I have to go also, my parents might get into another fight and I have to be there to stop it. Kevin, my brother, is too stupid to do anything and Karen, my sister, is too young." Kenny said, standing up also and following Kyle. So Kenny's family is one of those who have each of their kid's names starting with the same letter? That's so…cliché for a poor family.

"Bye guys." Stan said. I turned to Cartman after they shut the door.

"You can go too you know." I said flatly. Cartman didn't reply and, instead, grabbed another cookie.

"It's okay to leave." Stan added. Cartman yawned and shrugged.

"Nah, I think I'd rather stay here." He replied. Before he could grab another cookie, I slapped his hand and Stan pointed to the door.

"Leave. Now." We said.

"Fine, screw you gahs, I'm goin home." He stood up and pointed both of his hands towards the door before grabbing 3 more cookies and leaving. I rolled my eyes as the door shut, leaving me to wonder what we were gonna do now.

Stan stood up from the couch, stretched, checked the time on his phone and sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"I forgot Wendy is supposed to be coming over today." My eyebrow twitched, but then I smiled on the outside.

"What's so bad about that? It will give me a chance to get to know her better." I faked cheerfulness, which wasn't that hard to do since I was excited on all the new ways I can make her uncomfortable.

"It's not that bad, I just forgot. I have to get ready and make sure dad is sober and if not, lock him in a room." I laughed a little; Stan told me all kinds of stories of our dad getting drunk and all the stupid things he did. To be honest, I kinda want to see what it's like for myself.

… I have to keep in mind to hide some alcohol nearby later.

"Well, while you do that, I'm gonna go get changed and await my new friend's arrival." I casually walked upstairs, dying to just hop up them two at a time. As I entered my new room, which I had the chance to unpack certain stuff, I flopped on my bed and snuggled into my Russia plushie.

"How should I handle this Ivan?" I asked it, smirking to myself. "I'm quite too lazy to actually come up with an actual plan, so I might just do everything I can to make her uncomfortable. Now that I think about it, she probably already made these plans to visit Stan before I moved here, and now she's probably a nervous wreck knowing that I'm here. It's not like she can cancel plans, since this is Stan we're talking about; her boyfriend, so… I'll just pretend to be nice… yeah, that'll really baffle her. And when Stan's not looking, I'll still be nice, just to confuse her and make her feel safe. Then, when she's leaving…" I trailed off, giggling, and hugged Russia closer. "Perfect."

I checked the time on my new alarm clock. Wendy would probably be here soon, but I'm not too sure considering Stan never said exactly when she was supposed to come. I shrugged and got off my bed, looking into my closet and actually changing clothes like I said I would.

Later, as I came downstairs, I saw Stan looking through the movies on a shelf, probably deciding that we would watch one once Wendy arrives.

"Oh hey." He said once he noticed me. "I can't decide on a movie, should I choose something scary or funny?"

I thought; there was two ways to go with this. If I choose scary, then I would get the pleasure of watching Wendy squirm, but if I chose funny, I'd be able to make her feel even more safe.

…Aw to hell, who says I can't still be nice when a horror movie is on?

"Scary." I smiled and nodded, liking my decision. "I'll go make popcorn for the movie." I waltzed into the kitchen, noticing it was empty. "Hey… where are mom and dad?" I looked around again. "And Shelly?"

"Mom and dad went to the store and Shelly went to her boyfriend's house… I think. I'm not even sure if Shelly has a boyfriend at the moment…" Stan replied from the living room. I shrugged and looked in a pantry for popcorn, happy to find there were two bags left. I grabbed both of them, pulled the plastic off of both of them and stuck one in the microwave. As it was popping, I grabbed a giant glass bowl from the cabinet and set it on the counter.

_Ding!_

I smirked as Stan got up to answer the door.

…Did you think that was the microwave? I wouldn't blame you…

Anyways, _now _the microwave let out its own ding and I popped open the door, taking out the bag, opening it, and pouring it all into the bowl. As I put the second popcorn bag in the microwave, I heard Stan greeting his girlfriend.

"Hey Wends, come on in."

"Hey Stan…" Her voice sounded hesitant, as if worried about something. I could practically _hear _her look around worryingly.

"Something wrong?" Stan asked, he either noticed her hesitation or she really was looking around the room.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. So, what are we doing today?" I had to admit, she was good at lying, especially when nervous. Her voice sounded so cheerful that even I almost fell for it.

"Watching a movie, I couldn't decide on what exactly to watch, so Casey helped me pick a scary movie. That all right with you?"

"Oh… Casey helped? Sure, I don't mind." I smiled, opening the microwave again as the popcorn was ready. "Where is Casey?" Ah, I've been waiting for that question.

"She's in the kitchen making popcorn for us." There was a shuffling and then a click, no doubt Stan taking his phone out and flipping it open. "I'll be right back, gotta go charge my phone."

"Oh, ok." There was a silence, save for Stan's footsteps up the stairs, and I threw away the empty bags of popcorn. I grabbed the bowl and walked into the living room, making sure not to smirk or smile in a devil like way.

"Oh, hey Wendy." I greeted casually, setting the bowl on a table as I nodded to her. She froze, stared at me for a bit, and then nodded slowly in return. I smiled kindly, the best I could anyways, and sat down on the couch as I heard Stan come down the stairs again.

"Ok, who's ready to watch some killings?" Stan said cheerfully, clapping his hands together. I grinned, this time looking genuine, and stuck my hand in the air.

"I am!" I sat down on one end of the couch, Stan sitting on the other, and left Wendy no choice but to sit between us. I smiled at her again and she looked around at the room, trying to avoid eye contact.

As Stan turned on the movie, I grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate it slowly, thinking. I wasn't really paying attention to the beginning of the movie, since it's always so boring in the beginning. People always feel the need to set up a back story for things like this, I mean why can't they just skip to the killing? Anyone ever think of starting a horror movie by showing a dead body that was ripped apart by some foul beast in the woods and the camera zoomed in on all of the guts and blood, and written on a tree with said blood (along with chunks of brains) was the words. 'I'm here.'?

Now that would be a good movie.

But alas, I had to wait about 50 minutes before something exciting happened. It wasn't until some guy got his throat cut and blood gushed everywhere did I try to contain any giggles. Wendy jumped, since the death was quick and came out of nowhere (the guy was in the middle of a speech I think) and Stan just looked a tad bit uncomfortable. I don't think he was scared, just… disturbed.

I watched as the people in the movie that were listening to the guy screamed and ran around like a bunch of fucking chickens with their heads cut off. No one actually thought about _leaving _the building when there was a killer in it and instead decided to act like farm animals.

Yep, that's totally what I would do.

As the movie extended, and more gory killings were witnessed, I continued to smile at each one. It wasn't my usual sadistic smile, it was more like a, 'haha, that was funny' cute smile. I'm sure it freaked Wendy out.

When the credits rolled (the movie ended with the killer being an old lady who believed that everyone in the world were bad children or something… weird, right?) I turned to my brother and victim and coughed, trying to cover up my giggles.

"Well, that was a good movie, right?" I said, eyeing the empty bowl of popcorn. I noticed throughout the movie that Wendy ate none and it was mainly Stan and I who devoured it.

"Yeah… unlike other horror movies I've seen." Stan commented, his arm lying on the back of the couch behind Wendy. He got up and grabbed the empty bowl, taking it into the kitchen, "I'll be right back."

As Wendy and I were left alone, I figured now was a good time to start on some other plans that I had.

"So Wendy," I started casually, "how long have you and Stan been dating?" She stared at me, and I spotted the doubt and suspicion in her eyes. What am I thinking? Of course she wouldn't tell anyone like me.

"We just got back together 3 weeks ago."

…Oh… never mind then.

"Really? That's great, I really hope this one lasts." I smiled, trying not to laugh at her confused face. I'm sure she's thinking back to the time in the bathroom when I said that I think Stan is in love with someone else. "Why did you break up, though?"

"Uh, I felt that I needed some space, so I called it off. But I'm ok now, so we're back together." Her speech seemed lighter, as if she forgot who she was talking to and instead was taking an interview.

"Oh that's good. But… space from what exactly? Was Stan too pushy?" I honestly was curious about this. I can't really imagine Stan being so obsessed with Wendy to the point she would have to break up with him.

"Well… not exactly. He just… seemed a bit different and kept wanting to go on dates. I felt as if he was trying to show me off to someone…" Show off? I guess that could be a reasonable excuse… but show off to who?

"Has anything happened that might have caused him to act like that? Like any family issues you would know of?" I felt very professional speaking like this, and Wendy must have noticed the true confusion and curiosity in my eyes since she deemed it safe to tell me all of this.

"Well, not that I know of. The only thing big that happened was Kyle dating Bebe…" I'm pretty sure if I was drinking something, I would have done a spit-take, but instead, I settled with nearly choking on my spit.

"Kyle is dating Bebe?" I asked aloud.

"Was, they broke up some time ago." How come Kyle never told me this! And why would Kyle be dating Bebe if he was 1, gay and 2, in love with Stan? Maybe… he was just trying to get Stan's attention? Well, I doubt that, he doesn't seem _that _needy. Now that I think about it, maybe Stan was unconsciously jealous and tried to spend more time with Wendy in front of Kyle to make Kyle jealous also. But I'm still confused as to why Kyle would go out with Bebe if he _wasn't _planning on making Stan jealous. Was he pressured? Did he not want to be in love with Stan and tried to force himself to love someone else, more specifically, a girl? Well, now I at least know why Wendy broke up with Stan, and now I know that Stan in probably 100% in love with Kyle in return.

…This is probably the best day ever… and now I have new information to give to Kyle too.

Pfft, don't think I forgot about Operation: Get Stan and Kyle together.

I ended the conversation as Stan came back into the room, not hearing any of our conversation, and successfully felt a bit like Sherlock Holmes. Now that I think about it, I need to continue watching that. Who knew the UK modern version of Sherlock Holmes would be so interesting?*

"Well, I have to go. My mother wants me back for dinner. It was nice being here though, thank you." Wendy nodded after she checked her watch, and Stan and I both smiled at her.

"No prob, you're my girlfriend, you can come over anytime." He gave her a hug and I stood there watching. I figured I could start the torture now, so I pretended to let out a surprised gasp.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot. I got something for you, stay here Wendy!" I rushed upstairs, Wendy's confused face being the last thing I saw before I ran into my room. I opened my drawer, took out a picture and a red marker and quickly wrote on the back of the picture. I looked at my arts and crafts desk (what? Just cuz I'm a sadist doesn't mean I don't have hobbies.) and grabbed a small rectangular cardboard box. I placed the picture in the box and grabbed a purple ribbon, quickly tying it around the box and rushed downstairs.

"Here; it's a thank you gift for being my first female friend!" I cheered as I stopped in front of Wendy. She took the box carefully, looking suspicious again, and as she was about to say something, I gave her a hug. I didn't bother to whisper anything threatening in her ear like the usual cliché person, and instead patted her back. "Don't open it until you get home, I want it to be a surprise." I grinned as I pulled away from the hug.

"Umm… thank you." She said slowly. I nodded and patted her shoulder, watching as she turned around and left. As Stan closed the door, he turned to me with a smile.

"That was nice of you." He said. I shrugged.

"Well, I had to do something for her. She was really nice to me on my first day, so I figured I could give her a gift."

"What did you give her?"

"A picture I painted."

_***.~.~.~.~.~.~.***_

Later than night, as Wendy finished eating her dinner, she excused herself and went into her room.

She sat down on her bed and thought.

Why was Casey being so nice to her all of a sudden? Was it because Stan was there? But even then, when he wasn't in the room, she was still nice. In fact, she seemed curious about her relationship with Stan. Maybe it was because she wanted to know if they would be done with each other anytime soon, so Casey can work on getting Stan and this mystery girl together. She wasn't going to let Stan go, not for the world. Yeah, they broke up every now and again, but they always got together. She was sure things wouldn't be like this when they were older and married, where they would stay together until death. It would just be silly to divorce, get married again, get divorced again and so on. Too much paper work.

But, maybe, though highly un-likely, Casey felt sorry for the way she treated her today and was trying to make it up. Maybe she truly wanted to be friends.

She glanced at her bed side table where her un-opened present still lay. She had no idea what could be inside, but she was pretty sure it couldn't be that bad considering the box is so small.

She reached out and took it in her hands, fingering the ribbon carefully. After a minute of thought, she pulled it off and slowly opened the box. At first, she stared at it blankly, but then she gasped.

As she took out the picture, she eyed it horrifyingly, scared and wondering how exactly Casey got this picture, of even who took it and how she didn't notice. She turned it over, hoping that it couldn't get any worse and there wasn't another one, but whimpered as she read the red lettering.

'WARNING'

That night, as Wendy cried in her bed, Casey had a nice and peaceful dream about yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Anyone ever heard of the show Sherlock? It's a modern version of Sherlock Holmes set in England (IGGY!). There's only 3 episodes per season, but each episode is like an hour long, so it's worth it. Right now, there's only two seasons, and the thrid comes out in 2013, so I'm waiting! But I think you should watch it if you like shows like Psych.<em>**

**_KESESESESESE! Love it? I do! Anyways, the next chapter features a new character, and I already know what I'm going to write, so it should be up soon. This new character is an OC, but not mine. Someone requested if I could add them to my story (and this is the first time someone asked me for something like this!) and I was more than happy to do so! _**

**_The Creek part of Hitatchiin, siging out! ... not literally. _**

**_Less than three!_**


	6. A New Friend

_**(A/N: Are you proud of me or what? Two chapters in one day! Aw yeah! This one features the OC I was talking about in the last author's note. Here is her description.**_

_**Name: Fiamma F. Jones**_

_**Looks: Albino; meaning white hair, red eyes.**_

_**Personality: She is a friendly girl, but is mostly a tom-boy. She claims that she is related to the awesome Prussia, though she has no proof of this. She gets along fine with everyone, except for Wendy and Cartman (then again, who does?) and has a multiple personality disorder.**_

_**Max: The tougher side of her, not afraid to kick some ass and doesn't take shit from anyone.**_

_**Mekenna: Her girly side, she believes fighting is 'icky' and thinks shopping is a sport.**_

_**Gemini: The wisest and gentlest, thinks everyone should live in harmony and gives good advice.**_

_**Vixen: The slut/ho, flirts with anything with a dick.**_

_**Elena: The nerd, reads a lot, wears glasses (even though none of the other personalities do) and prefers not to stick with the crowd.**_

_**None of the names are mentioned in this chapter, but you can tell when some of the personalities appear. Anyways, READ ON! *Puts on red came and runs away with fist in the air*)**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

"I got good news."

"Hm?" Kyle looked up from the book he was reading, having a piece of toast hanging from his mouth, and I had to refrain from giggling.*

I sat down next to him as the bus started moving again, and took his book from him, ignoring his whine through the bread.

"I got news on Stan and Wendy's relationship." He perked up, and made to remove the toast so he could speak, but I stopped him. "But first, a question." He looked at me blankly. "Why did you use to date Bebe?" He blinked before looking away quickly and out the window, slowly chewing on his toast.

If he didn't look so damn adorable with that toast in his mouth, I would have whacked him upside the head by now.

"Kyle…" I started with a warning tone. I heard him sigh through his nose before removing the toast.

"It wasn't even that long, it was like… 2 days. That's it."

"Doesn't matter. If I dated Cartman for 2 days," I ignored the gagging sounds, even though it was a bit hard to say it myself, "wouldn't you still question why I dated him?"

"Yeah, but that's Cartman; anyone would question why you would even talk to him."

"That's not the point. Answer my question. I know it wasn't because you were trying to make Stan jealous. I bet you didn't even think about that at the time."

"How do you know?"

"I was able to elaborate all of this last night when Wendy told me some stuff."

"… why were you with Wendy last night?" I sighed, and decided to be blunt and get this over with.

"She came over last night to hang out with Stan." Kyle nodded slowly, not seeming affected by this. "You're not sad or anything?"

"Well… she always goes to Stan's house. I'm used to it."

"Oh…" I stared at him a bit. "That still doesn't answer why you went out with Bebe."

"Well… you were right, I didn't do it to make Stan jealous… but that doesn't mean _Bebe_ didn't do it to make anyone jealous…" Bebe? … Of course! Why didn't I think of that? But who would she be trying to make jealous? I heard from Red that Bebe and Clyde used to have a thing back then, so is she trying to get him back? But why would she make him jealous if he isn't dating anyone? Then again, the person you're trying to make jealous doesn't have to be dating anyone…

"Who was she trying to make jealous?" I asked Kyle. He shrugged.

"She wouldn't tell me. She wanted to keep it a secret." So I guess that rules out Clyde; knowing Bebe, she wouldn't want to keep it a secret that she's trying to get him back. Who would she be embarrassed about wanting to date? The only person I could think of was Cartman… and maybe possibly Thomas.

But… didn't Cartman have a crush on Bebe? If Bebe really is lusting after him, and Cartman finds out, then they would…

Oh that's quite a disturbing thought.

"Well… on to the good news!" I shooed away said thoughts and grinned at Kyle, who raised an eyebrow at me. "I am 98% sure that Stan is 100% in love with you." He froze, glanced at Stan who was having a conversation with Wendy (who looked a bit worn out), and then back at me.

"… 98? What about the other 2%?" He asked slowly.

"Well, the other 2% goes to Stan probably hating you and just pretending to still be your friend." He looked a bit freaked out at that one, so I just grinned. "But remember, that's only 2%, the other 98 is that he's in love with you." I teased him by pinching his cheek, which turned red from both embarrassment and the pinching.

"How did you figure _this _out?" He asked again.

"Well… did you notice that when you started dating Bebe that Stan started hanging around Wendy more?"

"I'm not even gonna ask how you knew this either…"

"Anyways," I grinned, but continued, "that was his way of trying to make you jealous. He was showing off Wendy to you, but he was doing it unconsciously, so he doesn't _know _he's in love with you. Wendy knew that Stan was up to something, so she broke up with him to get some space, and now they're back together. I doubt this would last long, considering Stan is slowly grasping his real feelings, but just be patient and I'm sure he'll come to you." I patted his shoulder, feeling really wise for someone my age.

"Oh… that's good to hear…" My grin then changed to a bit more sadistic one.

"It wouldn't hurt if I sped this process up a bit, did it?" Kyle laughed nervously as I began to cackle evilly, but then I eventually ended up in a coughing fit. "Gah, haven't laughed like that in a long time, might take some time to get used to it."

Total anime sweat drop moment for Kyle.

***.~.~.~.~.~.~.***

"Ok class, today we have a new student… another one… damn it…" Mr. Garrison trailed off, looking suddenly depressed. I, however, grinned. Finally, I won't have the pressure of being the new kid anymore! "Her name is Fiamma F. Jones, please treat her with respect and maybe, just maybe, I will _think_ about not sending your little asses to the principle."

The new girl, who stood with an air of pride, had long white hair, red eyes and a grinning face. She reminded me a bit of Prussia, but just a female version… like Nyotalia.

"Hey, the names Fiamma F. Jones, don't bother asking what the F stands for. My awesome big brother, Prussia, you can call him, can and will beat any of your asses if you mess with me. Treat others the way you should be treated as they say, and of course, if you flirt with me, I'll flirt right back; depends on if I like ya. My interest are reading, and I enjoy art very much. So I hope we can be friends, k?" She winked to the class.

Throughout her introduction, her tone changed many times, as if she was trying to impersonate many different people at once. No one else seemed to notice though, except for me, Kenny and maybe, possibly Kyle. It ranged from normal, boy-ish, wise, slutty, nerdy and then finally girly.

I looked over at Kenny, who seemed to like Fiamma already. He was checking her out, as in like, full-blown-obvious-looking-up-and-down-raised-eyebrows-wolf-whistleing checking out. I rolled my eyes with a grin, praying that he wouldn't bother the new girl too much.

"All right then…" Mr. Garrison looked a bit put off by her introduction, and instructed her to sit next to me. "Hopefully she won't be a pain in the ass like all the other ones." I heard him mutter as he sat at his desk.

I turned to Fiamma, who was sitting there smiling.

"Hey there Fiamma, my name's Casey Marsh. I'm new also, just came yesterday." Fiamma turned to me, a surprised look on her face and stared at me for a bit, probably… analyzing me or something.

"Nice to meet you Casey." She shook my hand that I earlier stuck out, grinning again.

"So, did you say that you're big brother was Prussia?" I asked her, trying to hide my smile. I didn't want to seem like I was making fun of her, because honestly, if she's talking about the same person I'm thinking about, I'm gonna flip my shit.

"Yep, the awesome Prussia. I never met him, but I know he's out there. He left when I was a baby to go on an awesome adventure, so I have no memories of him, but I just know he's my brother."

There was a silence as I stared at her, amazed. It takes a lot in a person to have me stare at them like this, so obviously, we were going to get along just fine.

"You watch Hetalia?" I asked bluntly.

"Yup!" She nodded with a huge smile.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Of course, I didn't scream that aloud, but I think you get the point of how excited I am.

Yes, we were definitely going to get along fine.

***.~.~.~.~.~.~.***

I was on my way to my next class, which was with Craig, Kenny, Stan and Fiamma, as I recently learned. On my way there (I was running a bit late since I couldn't get my locker opened for some reason), I heard small chattering around the corner. The hallways were empty, since class was taking place, so I poke my head around the corner to see who would be actually skipping (I got an excuse!)

I was surprised to see Wendy, considering she's the type to attend her classes unless it's an emergency. I was even more surprised to see Fiamma, however.

"Was there something wrong with your parents?" My eyebrow twitched in curiosity as Wendy started off the conversation with a rather rude question. I don't even remember Wendy meeting Fiamma, so how did they end up in this hallway together?

"Uh… no." Fiamma was obviously a bit offended too as she narrowed her eyes a little.

"Then why do you look like that?" Fiamma's eyebrow twitched also, probably from annoyance. I noticed her eyes seemed to change from a bright red to a dark brick red.

"Look like what, exactly?" Her tone changed, much like earlier when she was introducing herself, and it sounded a bit deeper too.

"You know, white hair, red eyes, pale skin. I would say you were a vampire if I knew they didn't exist."

"What, never seen an albino before?" Fiamma crossed her arms, on the verge of glaring.

"No, I can't say I have."I sighed, knowing that even though Wendy was probably terrified of me, she still thought this school was in the palm of her hands.

"Sup Wends!" I called, using Stan's nick-name for her to appear friendly. I took great amount of satisfaction when she froze "Why aren't you in class? You're student council president, remember? That's not a very good reputation, is it?" My voice sounded teasing, but I knew that Wendy understood the under-meaning of my words; 'If you don't back the fuck off my new friend, I'll make sure the whole student council will find out about this little game of hooky.'

"Oh, hey Casey." Fiamma suddenly grinned, her eyes back to the bright red again. I mentally reminded myself to question her about this later. Maybe at lunch.

"Ah… you two know each other?" I nodded, swinging an arm around Fiamma's shoulders. Though she was a bit taller than me, I managed.

"Yup, just met today. We found out that we have a lot in common, similar to the way _Craig _and I became friends, you know?" She squeezed her books tighter, but otherwise her face was neutral. "Oh, I forgot to ask, did you enjoy that present I gave you yesterday?" My voice was so cheery, that any other person would think Wendy and I were best friends. Fiamma seemed to think this also.

Wendy's eyes widened, but then reverted to her normal size.

"I can send another one if you want? A different style? Maybe… a movie?" I'm pretty sure I got my message across, which was basically, 'I have video tapes too'.

"N-no… that's fine. You're right, I should go to class." She turned around and quickly strode out of sight, me watching her while grinning.

"So… wait a sec… you're actually friends with her?" Fiamma pointed down the hall where Wendy was a few seconds a go, turning to me once she was gone.

"Nope." I answered plainly, turning around and grabbing Fiamma's wrist to lead her to class.

"Then… what did you mean by all of that? Why did you sound so friendly?"

"Well… it's complicated. I don't really like her that much. And-" She cut me off.

"And why did she seem so scared? Did you blackmail her? That would make sense considering you said you _weren't_ her friend, that and you said you gave her a gift. Friend's don't blackmail each other usually, so… you must hate or something, right?" I smirked; this girl caught on fast.

"In some sense, yes. She's just jealous cuz I'm friends with her crush, even though she has a boyfriend who happens to be my twin brother. Stan Marsh, you saw him earlier, yeah?"

"Yea, he was sitting next to some other ginger kid, Kyle Broflovski*, I think was his name." I nodded, but then stopped in my tracks and turned to her hesitantly.

"Hey… can you keep a secret?" I shifted my feet, not sure if Kyle was going to like this, but honestly, if Fiamma watches Hetalia, there should be a chance that she likes yaoi, since most of the characters are guys and there's obviously a lot of sexual frustration between the characters.

"Oh… is it yaoi related?"

…well damn…

"Yes."

"Fire away. I got a zipper," she pointed to her mouth, "and a key," she held up her index finger and thumb. I grinned.

"Well, listen closely, I'm only gonna say this once, got it?" She nodded, looking at me intently. "Well, to start off, Kyle and Stan have been best friends since… I don't, Pre-k I guess, and I just moved here a couple of days ago to come and live with Stan. That's how I met Kyle, and I could tell right off the bat that he was in love with Stan," Fiamma gasped, but I continued,

"But, he was obviously jealous of Wendy, Stan's girlfriend. Now, back to my first day here, when I first got here, Wendy asked me if I would like to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I said yes, thinking I could somehow get a way to get close to Wendy and convince her to break up with Stan so Kyle can have his chance. Cuz you know, being the yaoi fangirl I am, I promised to help him.

During lunch, however, I learned that Wendy had a huge crush on Craig when he came to ask if I would sit with him also and Wendy kept glaring at me ever since. Craig and I became friends when we found out we both listen to Vocaloid." Here, she smirked and nodded, as if she too understood the power of Japanese singing robots. "Later, Wendy asked if she could speak with me, so we went into the girl's bathroom right before our next class, where I told her I would make her life a living hell until she broke up with Stan. So far, she's been pretty persistent, but it's only been a day, so I can't really say that, but anyways Kenny over heard us, and he wasn't angry or anything, he's a really cool guy, and he said I was awesome or something. He wants me to teach him, teach him what, exactly, I don't know, but still teach him none than less.

Back to the topic, yesterday, after school, Wendy came over to hang out with Stan. I guessed that they had these plans for a while now since I knew Wendy wouldn't come over after what happened earlier, so obviously, when she arrived, she was a nervous wreck. We decided to watch a movie, which I helped pick out with Stan, and watched a horror movie. I thought it was pretty good, but Wendy was obviously scared and Stan seemed a bit… more or less disturbed. But he enjoyed it anyways.

After the movie was done, Stan went into the kitchen to go clean the bowl that we ate the popcorn out of, leaving me and Wendy to ourselves. I was able to act nice the whole time Wendy was there, just to confuse her, so I kept up the act by asking her about her relationship with Stan. She knew that I knew that Kyle liked Stan, but what she didn't know was that it was _Kyle himself _that liked Stan; she probably thinks it's another girl or something."

Fiamma laughed, as if the idea was ridiculous, and I allowed myself to smile for a moment. "We continued to talk, and I learned that they recently just got back together again, since they've been in an on and off relationship since fourth grade," she raised an eyebrow, and I nodded as if to confirm her un-asked question, "and the reason they broke up last time was because Stan wanted to hang out too much and Wendy felt that she needed some space. But, the reason why Stan wanted to be around her so much wasn't because he actually loved Wendy to death, it was because he was unconsciously in love with Kyle and was trying to make him jealous, since Kyle was dating Bebe, a friend of mine, at the time." She let out a small, 'wha?' which I gladly decided to explain.

"Apparently, Kyle went out with Bebe because Bebe wanted to make _someone else _jealous. I figured it would be Clyde, her old boyfriend, but then I realized, Clyde isn't dating anyone, so why would she need to make him jealous? And _then _Kyle told me that Bebe wouldn't tell him who she was trying to make jealous, and then I immediately ruled Clyde out. Bebe isn't the type of person to hide her crush to her friends, so I figured it had to be someone you could never imagine Bebe dating. The only person I could think of was Cartman, that fat guy you saw earlier, he's a douche. I learned that Cartman had a crush on Bebe, so it wasn't impossible.

But anyways, back to the night Wendy came over. As she was about to leave, I stopped her and rushed to go fix together a 'present'," I put air quotation marks, "for her. I gave it to her, and told her not to open it until she got home. So that explains the whole story… Oh! And also, in chorus class, I sang Trick and Treat with Stan, and I scared her just by the song, her face was so hilarious, I wish I had a camera at the time." I smiled, thinking of all of the times Wendy made a funny face and what it would be like to make a photo album of them, so I can look at the whenever I feel down and have a good laugh.

Fiamma stood there, staring at me blankly, before breaking out into a huge grin.

"That is awesome," she paused, "not as awesome as my brother of course, but it's pretty close." I grinned and shrugged.

"Thanks I try." I continued to lead her to the class room again, feeling a bit proud of myself on being able to explain the whole story in 2 minutes tops.

"But, just one question…"

"Hmm?" I gave her a side way glance as we came a stop to the classroom door.

"What was that present you gave Wendy?" I smirked.

"Oh nothing… just a warning."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*If you've seen the Youtube video, 'Hey Ma-RIN-ne! There's something on your face!' then imagine Kyle making that 'Huh?' noise when Rin does it. If you haven't seen it, search it up. <strong>_

_***There's two ways to spell Kyle's last name. 1: Broflovski and 2: Broflovsky, I prefer the first one, because it looks Russian!**_

_**Review! 3 less than 3 holding up 3 fingers! (A.K.A the 'OK' sign)**_


	7. Tough One? Check!

**_Good news! Someone, (the same person who entered in their OC, Fiamma) wanted to write this story, except all in Fiamma's P.O.V. I was so estatic, that of I agreed of course. So, once she posts up the first chapter, I'll tell you, and that way, you can read it! And now, since I want to try something new, the disclaimer!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Casey: Neither Creek nor Hitatchiin (though Hitatchiin had nothing to do with this story since she doesn't write it) own South Park or Fiamma F. Jones. Fiamma belongs to teenbooks4eva. She only owns Casey Marsh and another character that stars in here (John whateverthefuckhislastnameis). _**

**_Note: HOLY FUCK SHIT! I just remembered about Lola... I think that's her name... anyways! In case you don't remember either, she's in the first few chapters, she's Casey's and Stan's (but mostly Casey's) weird aunt that lives with them now. The reason she hasn't been mention in a while (Casey: is because she forgot) is because she had made some friends and hangs out with them a lot now. I promise that she will be in the next chapter though! And also, the reason why Casey didn't ask where she was when it was just her and Stan at home was because she's used to Lola running out of the house and disappearing at the most random times, so she just prefers not to ask what she's up to. There, now that that's over with..._**

**_STORY TIME, KIDS!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

'The new girl, what's she like?' I blinked down at the note that Kenny tossed me and glanced back at him. He was staring at me eagerly, nodding at the note and prompting me to reply. I rolled my eyes but grabbed my pencil anyways.

'Well… she's alright. She and I have much in common. I can't exactly say much since I only just met her, but I think you'd be great friends.' I crumpled it up and tossed it at his head, trying to put as much force in it as I can with a paper ball.

'Is she single? ;)' I sighed, though I couldn't help but smile a little. I mean, who else but Kenny would ask something like that before they even met the person?

'I don't know, ask her. :P' He didn't reply, and I had the feeling that he was seriously thinking about what I said. Once class let out, I walked up to Fiamma again, grinning.

"I want you to meet Craig." I told her straight away. She blinked, but smiled.

"Oh, you mean, Wendy's crush?" She smirked, and I nodded.

"If possible, I would like you to meet him in front of Wendy. Maybe at lunch, the only time where she can openly stare at him since Stan always eats with Kyle, Kenny and Cartman." We laughed as we made our way to the cafeteria where everyone else was situated.

As we entered through the doors, I spotted Stan and his friends sitting at their own table. On the other side of the room, Craig and his gang were together.

…Now I know what Stan meant by Stan's group and Craig's gang.

"I'll be right back, go ahead and get your food and wait for me there." I told Fiamma quickly before rushing off to Stan's table. "Hey guys, is it alright if I eat with Craig and his friends today again?"

Stan looked up, glanced at Craig's table, glared a bit, before nodding. He seemed a bit reluctant.

"But tomorrow, you're eating with us. You've only been here two days yet you haven't even eaten lunch with us." I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry… I promise I'll sit here tomorrow." I rushed off back to Fiamma, who was standing there with a tray full of food. I quickly got my own food and led her towards Craig's table.

"Hey guys, think you can make room for two more?" I asked, grinning as I nudged Craig's elbow with my knee. He and Tweek scooted over a bit and I sat down, watching as Fiamma sat next to Clyde and Token on the other side.

"Craig and gents, this is Fiamma F. Jones, my new friend." I grinned at them, ignoring Craig's confused look on the 'Craig and gents' part and waved my hand towards the albino.

"Fiamma, the new student, right?" Token asked from the other side of Clyde. She nodded proudly. "I'm Token, and this blubbering idiot here is Clyde." He mentioned towards said blubber, who was currently nibbling on a taco like a squirrel.

"Awwww." I let out, absolutely gushing over him. Clyde looked up at me, with wide eyes, and I couldn't help but squirm in my seat, trying my best not to reach across the table and hug him to death.

Fiamma laughed a little, probably finding Clyde's actions adorable too. She looked over at Craig and Tweek.

"I'm asuming you're Craig, right?" She pointed at said Stan look-alike, who only nodded with his usual blank face.

"And this…" I trailed off dramatically, pausing to let out a quiet squeal, no doubt having everyone at the table hear it. "Is TWEEK TWEAK!" I didn't bother to tell the people who were glaring at me for my sudden yelling to piss off, cuz I knew it would irate them more if I pretended I didn't know how much of a disturbance I was.

That and I was too busy giggling at Tweek who let out a scream and began to mutter, 'oh Jesus' over and over again.

"Tweek Tweak, what a cool name! It's your real name, right?" Fiamma asked Tweek, grinning at him. As she smiled, I noticed that her teeth seemed a bit sharp, and I winced as I wondered what it would feel like to have someone bite you on the arm with those kind of teeth.

Tweek nodded twitchingly (heh, is that a word?), keeping his eyes focused on his food and thermos.

"That's really cool, I kinda wish I was named Tweek Tweak, but I'm quite happy with my name." She nodded to herself, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Fiamma F. Jones?" I asked aloud, but more to myself. I wondered… where have I heard that name before? Not the Fiamma part, but the F. Jones… I have a feeling I know someone else with that last name. It starts with an A… Able? No… Adam… Arthur? Close… Ar…Am… Al… Alfr… ALFRED! THAT'S IT! Alfred F. Jones, as in America from Hetalia! "OH MEH GAWD! FIAMMA F. JONES AS IN ALFRED F. JONES?" I suddenly cried out, scaring about everyone within a 2 mile radius.

"That's right!" Fiamma grinned again, a sharp tooth sticking out from the others, and honestly, she looked like your typical tom-boy.

"Sorry… who?" Token asked, tilting his head.

"Alfred F. Jones, or America I guess. Probably the funniest country of all countries. He's like, my 6th favorite." I sighed, placing my cheek into my palm.

"Why are you talking about countries as if they were real people?" Craig asked flatly. I smirked.

"You've heard of Vocaloid but not Hetalia?" I asked teasingly. As he shook his head, I also shook mine, but more in a disapproving way, though I still had a smile on my face. "What a shame."

"What is Hetalia?" Clyde spoke for the first time through a mouthful of taco, and seriously, I was surprised I was able to talk without squealing.

"Hetalia is an anime about countries that are personified. I'm sure they have every single country in the world, but there's some that don't feature in the show or the manga. So there's an America, Russia, China, Japan, Italy, Germany, France, England and so on so forth," I paused, "Heh, I just names both the Allies and the Axis." I gave Fiamma a fist pump. "The show is set in WWI and WWII, but there are some scenes in the present too. It's probably the best anime ever, and maybe the funniest." Fiamma nodded in agreement.

"So, who are you other top 5 favorites?" She asked me.

"Hm?"

"You said America was your 6th favorite, who are the other 5?"

"Oh, well my first is Russia," I smiled, but pinched my arm so I wouldn't go on a long daydream/rant about how amazing Russia is, "then my second is China, my third is Norway, then England and then Romano. I would list more, but there's so many countries that sometimes I can't remember anything past the top 6." Fiamma laughed, but stopped midway as if just noticing something.

"No Prussia?" She asked, tilting her head. Her face was blank, and her eyes seemed to be flashing between dark and bright. I had a sudden flashback to earlier in the hallway, so I quickly added more.

"Is that a trick question? Prussia is awesome, so awesome, that he doesn't need to be numbered." I waved my hand, successfully hiding my nervousness (something I rarely feel). It wasn't that hard, I'm pretty good at masking my emotions. Not as good as Craig, of course, but still good.

Fiamma stared a bit before laughing, her eyes returning to bright.

"Yeah, that's my brother for ya."

"Hey… I got a question…" Clyde started, setting down his taco.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked.

"How do you get your eyes to change color like that? It's really cool." I blinked at Clyde's bluntness towards Fiamma. I was a bit nervous about asking that, so I wasn't sure whether to be glad or mad that Clyde said it.

One look at his curious eyes told me to be glad.

…And squeal.

"Oh… well…" Fiamma started, but was cut off by Token hitting Clyde in the head. He whined, grabbing the spot Token hit him on and rubbed it gently while pout-glaring at Token.

"That's rude, don't ask things like that."

"How is that rude? I just wanted to know how she did that."

"Yeah, but there's a lot of people out there who has eyes that can change color. It's either due to their mood or what they're wearing, now stop being an idiot."

"Yeah, but her eyes were like, flashing! I don't think she could change moods _that _quick. And her shirt isn't changing color, so it can't be her clothes!"

"It doesn't matter, you don't just-"

"Multiple personality disorder." We all froze as we all turned to Fiamma (since Craig, Tweek and I were watching Clyde and Token) who was staring at all of us blankly.

"Wha-?" Most of us chorused. Token just blinked while Tweek twitched.

"I have a multiple personality disorder." She repeated evenly, seeming to not be bothered by this. I guess that would explain things though, since earlier her tone kept changing like 6 times.

"How many personalities?" I asked, quite intrigued. I never really met anyone with multiple personalities, so I don't really know how they're minds work.

"5, not including my real one. Max is the one that comes out most often, though." I nodded, taking note that she names each personality. That's pretty cool.

"So… who are the others?" Craig asked, also seeming intrigued. He seems really fascinated by people who have… medical things for a boring guy. First there's Tweek with his ADD and coffee addiction, then Thomas with his Tourretes and now Fiamma with her multiple personality thing.

"Well, Max is pretty mean, she'll beat up anyone basically. Then there's Mekenna, the girly one. You'll know when she's out when you see me wearing skirts and beg you guys to go shopping. Then Gemini is probably the most mature. She's nice, and gives really good advice. Vixen… well…" She scratched her cheek, "she's a… a slut basically. If you see me switching from boy to boy within the time span of… 5 minutes, then you'll know that's her. And finally, there's Elena, my favorite one since she's the quietest. She studies a lot, and is the main reason why I pass most of my classes now. She wears glasses even though the rest of us don't…" She trailed off, seeming to think this small fact a bit weird and squinted her eyes.

"That's really cool!" I exclaimed after a short amount of silence. Fiamma blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"That's not what people normally say…"

"Well what do people normally say?"

"Piss off."* I snorted a bit, watching her grin creep back onto her face. I glanced at Craig's watch (do you really expect me to have one when I can't even remember what day it is sometimes?), noticing that we only had 10 minutes left for lunch.

"Ah, we better hurry and eat. We only have 10 minutes till our next class." I hurriedly picked up my slice of pizza and bit into it. Fiamma also picked up her own slice, and before I knew it, there was pizza sauce splattered all over her tray. I glanced up and saw Fiamma viciously biting into the pizza, seeming pleased. "And you're murdering your pizza, why?"

"Sorry, I like biting things." She grinned again, and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"With teeth like that, I'd be surprised if you didn't."

***.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.***

"You have to introduce me to her!" Was the first thing Kenny told me in our English class once we were allowed to pick partners.

By 'her', I already knew he meant Fiamma. He's been bugging me about this for a while now, and it's a wonder I haven't knocking him senseless or anything.

"You just want to get in her pants."

"…Maybe… but that's not the point!"

"Yes it is."

"The point is," he continued as if I hadn't cut him off, "I have to meet her. You've known her for about 5 hours now, you had to have picked up something!"

"Right, because it only took me 5 hours to learn everything about all of my friends I have now." I rolled my eyes. But I grinned as I thought of something. "But, I do know something about her."

"What?"

"She has a multiple personality disorder." I shrugged, as if this was a normal occurrence and I had thousands of friends with the same problem.

Kenny was silent for a while, taking in this new found information I had given him, and stared at me.

"Really?" He asked finally. I nodded, trying not to smile. I jumped, however, when he grinned and bang his fist on the desk. "That's awesome! It's like scoring more than one girl!" I laughed nervously, wondering if Kenny knew that just because someone has a multiple personality disorder, it doesn't mean that they're bodies change, so… no matter what personality he's with at the time, he's gonna be getting the same body.

"Yea, it is awesome, but not for the reason you think it is…" I stared at him warningly. "She has 5 other personalities; a tough girl, a girly-girl, and wise one, a slutty one and a nerdy one."

"I'm kinda lookin forward to the slutty one…" Kenny grinned like the blond pervert he was.

"Well, I never met her, but I'd bet you two would get along well." I smirked. "The only one I ever came close to meeting was Max, the tough one."

"She names them?"

"I think everyone with multiple personality disorder names their other personalities. Either that or the personalities come with names, like… they say what their name is. I don't really know." I said after a while. I looked down at the worksheet we were supposed to be working on, wanting to get it over with since this is my least favorite class. I blew some bangs out of my eyes irritably, thinking of ways to get out of this. "Help me with this."

Kenny looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I don't understand this shit."

"Not with the work, I meant help me think of ways to not do it."

"Ah," He nodded, but didn't say anything. I stared at him, wondering if he was thinking of ideas or ignoring me. I was his close to smacking him when he suddenly looked up at me again. "I got it. I'll die."

"…I'm sorry," I blinked, "what?"

"I'll die, and then you take me to the nurse."

"Ok, first of all, there is so many things wrong with that sentence. One, you're not risking your life for a silly thing like getting out of class, second, how the hell do you expect the nurse to help when you're already dead?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you'll believe me, but I die all the time and come back to life. And the nurse doesn't help me really, she just keeps my body until I come back to life so I don't stink up the classroom. Someone usually takes my body to the nurse and stays there until I wake up so they can tell me what class we're supposed to be in or if school ended." Kenny shrugged and I stared at him, mouth almost fully open in shock.

"Bu-… what?"

"If you won't kill me, I'll do it myself." I blinked, wondering when exactly he asked _me _to kill him. He only just said he would die.

"And how, exactly, are you going to do that?" I crossed my arms and stared at him with doubt, thinking that this was probably a big joke and there was a camera man hiding in the supply closet in the back of the room.

Kenny looked around the classroom, eyes searching every corner expertly. He eyed the American flag hanging by the board up front, and the spear that it was hanging from.

"Got it." He stood up quickly and went to the teacher's desk, leaving me sitting there, staring at where he was sitting just seconds ago like an idiot. I blinked, bringing myself out of my shock and turned to watch Kenny.

"Mr. Garrison, may I borrow the America flag up there for a quick second? It's for a social studies project." He asked casually, motioning a hand towards said flag. Mr. Garrison glanced up at him slowly, eyes obviously bored as he graded papers with one hand and had the same puppet from yesterday in the other.

He sighed, "Go ahead Kenny, just don't let Eric near it. He might burn it." Kenny nodded, not fazed by these words and grabbed a stool (that I never noticed before), placing right underneath the flag.

_What is he doing? _I thought, _we aren't even learning about America in social studies. We're learning about Europe! …not that I'm complaining…_

He stood on the stool and reached for the flag. Before he could take it off, however, he turned his head to me.

"Hey, Casey, could you hold the stool for me so I won't fall?" I blinked; he doesn't need anyone to hold the stool, its sturdy enough. But I went along with it anyways, and stood up from my chair to make my way to the front of the room. By now, some kids were watching us, interested or either bored and having nothing else better to do.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at him, holding the stool with both of my hands. He smiled and looked down.

"When I say go, I want you to pull the stool out from under me. But make it look like an accident, k?"

"…why?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." We stood there for a few seconds as Kenny continued to fumble with the flag, and I started to wonder if he was actually having trouble with it, when he suddenly hissed out, "Go!"

I jumped, and in a spur of panic, I pulled the stool back, tripping to the floor. As I hit the ground with a thud, I heard the sound of… I don't know really, it sounding like those movie effects you hear when someone gets stabbed with a sword or something. I vaguely noticed that something wet splattered on my forehead, but my eyes were closed as I laid on the ground.

"Oh god, not again. Casey, get your ass up and take Kenny to the nurse." I heard Mr. Garrison sigh tiredly. I sat up slowly, rubbing my head a bit since it hit the ground pretty hard, and looked up at Mr. Garrison. His eyes were trailed upward towards the flag, and had a look of exasperation in them. I followed his gaze, confused, but quickly looked away with a gasp.

Kenny was hanging there, the sharp point of the spear lodged into his head. His feet were swinging faintly, and I tried not to stare at anything but the ground so I wouldn't throw up. I remembered the wet feeling on my forehead and carefully reached a hand up. As I brought it back down, I saw red liquid, no doubt blood that somehow got from Kenny on to me.

I glanced around at the students. Some were looking up, a bit disturbed at the sight of blood, but otherwise looked fine, while others rolled their eyes and turned back to their work. It was quiet, and the only sounds I could hear were pencils scratching against paper and the blood dripping from Kenny's head to the floor.

"Hurry up, kid! I don't want to get the floor wet. The janitor will get pissed again." I jumped as Mr. Garrison spoke again, and I quickly stood up. I tried to keep my eyes away from Kenny's head as I stood on the stool and moved him away from the spear. I also tried to not take notice of the pieces of brains left on it.

I swung one of his arms around my shoulders and put my arm around his waist, letting his dead body lean on me for support. I was careful enough to not get any blood or brains on myself, and once I was sure I had a good grip, I led him to the nurse.

***.~.~.~.~.~.~.***

"Oh geez, just set him on the bed over there honey. And put a towel under his head so he doesn't stain it." I said nothing as the nurse pointed towards the blue bed in the corner, and carried Kenny to it, grabbing a roll of paper towels on the way.

I laid him down, but kept his head up by taking my index finger and thumb and grabbing a somewhat not covered in blood piece of hair, lifting his head up. As I was ripping of a paper towel, I heard the door to the nurse's office open, and the sound of… two people (judging by the footsteps) come in.

"Oh no, John, you didn't get into another fight, did you?" The nurse said exasperatedly. "And with a girl this time?" She sounded appalled now.

"This chic thinks she's better than me. She's got a big mouth, and she should learn when to keep it shut." I smiled, thinking that he was talking about Wendy, and hoping that he was able to hit her, but I jumped when I heard a different voice.

"The fuck is wrong with you? People like you piss me off; always so full of yourselves. _You _should learn to watch it, or else I'll do more than break that nose of yours."

_Fiamma? _I thought. _No… not Fiamma, her voice is different. Maybe another personality? _I tried to go back to lunch, when Fiamma named each one and their differences, and thought about the tough one. I briefly remembered that it was a boy name… _Matt? No… I'm pretty sure it wasn't Mark either… God I'm terrible with names… MAX! That's it!_

I turned around quickly, grinning at the chance of finally being able to meet a personality, and saw both Fia- _Max, _and the other kid, John, facing the nurse, their backs to me.

"John, dear God, you _know _it isn't right to hit girls. Go get the first aid kit." She placed a hand to her temple, a sign of a migration coming on, and didn't bother to point out where the first aid kit was. But John still went to the back of the room, probably having been here thousands of times and knows everything in here like the back of his hand.

"Tell me your name dear." The nurse said, addressing Max.

"Fiamma F. Jones." I could definently hear the difference in Max's voice from Fiamma's; I mean, yeah I've heard snippets of it, but it wasn't as mature as this voice. Maybe it was because all of the other times she was on the verge of switching, not full blown Max herself.

"New student?" The nurse asked, probably not being able to find her name anywhere in her book. Max nodded, her arms crossed. Her attitude and looks reminded me a bit of Moka's vampire form from Rosario+Vampire, Christ, even their voices matched!

"Jesus John, you're going after _new female _students now? Who's next, Casey Marsh?" My eyebrow twitched at the mention of my name. I could handle myself when it came to fights!

"Why are you blaming this all on me? She's the one who started it!" Ah yes, the cliché 'he/she started it!' saying where the adult would reply with 'I don't care who started it, I'm ending it!' or something similar.

"Me!" Max let out a sarcastic laugh. "You're the one who was bragging about how strong you were and how better you are than other people. You even said you were the strongest kid in school, which I highly doubt!"

"Hey you two, quiet down, we have a sleeping student in here." The nurse waved her hands towards Kenny (the hell? He ain't sleeping!), and the two teens looked over at him, and also me since I was still standing next to him.

"Oh, Casey." Max said. Her eyes were dark now, just like I'd expect them to be, and her eyes seemed narrow, not like the usual size they are when Fiamma is out.

"Hey… Fiamma." I didn't want to call her Max in front of the nurse and John, worried that they might think she or I were crazy.

"Good, you two know each other. Casey dear, you won't mind helping to Fiamma's cuts while I fix up John, would you?" The nurse asked. I nodded slowly and grabbed the first aid kit that the nurse was handing me.

As Max sat down a safe distance away from John and the nurse, I got out some band-aids and wipes and smiled.

"Hello Max, it's nice to finally-"

"Cut the crap with the nice and formal stuff, I live in the same body is Fiamma, you don't think I know who you really are?" She suddenly cut me off, managing to stay quiet so the other two conscious occupants of the room wouldn't hear.

"So you can hear what Fiamma hears even when you're not out." It wasn't a question, I knew it was true already.

"You catch on fast." Max smirked as I placed a band-aid on her forehead. I blinked…

Wasn't that my line?

I shrugged it off, continuing to fix her cuts, and, not knowing what to do with her black eye, closed up the kit and set it on a desk. I heard a groan, and I briefly thought that Max was in pain, before I recognized the voice to be male.

I twirled around and saw Kenny sitting up, placing a hand to his forehead and the hole in his head mysteriously gone. There was still dried blood everywhere, but no more chunks of brains, since they too disappeared mysteriously.

He looked over at the nurse and John first, and then his eyes trailed to us. He stared at me, my eyes blank yet amused, and then at Max, her eyes bored and her arms crossed again.

"About time sleeping beauty woke up. I thought you were joking about the whole coming back to life thing." I smirked, taking a seat next to Max's chair and Kenny's bed.

"Told you I could get us out of class." He smirked also, but then it disappeared when he looked at Max again. "So this is the famous Fiamma?" Annnnnd, cue the smirk again.

"No, it's Max, the tough one." I corrected.

"Doesn't matter, she looks hot either way." Max raised an eyebrow at him, her arms still crossed.

"So you come back to life, eh? Then I'm sure you won't mind if I kill you again, do you?" I laughed a little at her remark, and Kenny's smirk faltered a bit.

"Ok, all done. Ah, I see Kenny is awake. Ok you four, off to class." She shooed us all out the door, but right as I left, I was able to see the clock and check the time, right before the door closed in our faces.

"Hmph, how rude." Kenny sniffed and crossed his arms, sticking his nose in the air. I laughed at his reaction, mainly because I knew that he was joking. "So how long was I out?"

"Long enough to miss English, it's time to go to our last class. Chorus, here I come. M- Fiamma, you have that class with me, right?" I remembered at the last second that this John kid was with us, so I had to refrain from calling her Max again.

Max nodded, looking around the hallways in a rather bored manner. I grinned and grabbed her wrist, turned, and waved to Kenny.

"See ya Kenny! And um… nice meeting you John." I ended awkwardly before dragging Max away. She yelled in protest, saying she doesn't need me to drag her around like a ragdoll, but I ignored her.

For some reason, it was fun messing with Max.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*That little conversation is from Sherlock, where Sherlock himself does a whole deduction on John's life just by looking at his cellphone, and when he's done, there's a silence and Jonh says, 'That's brilliant!' 'Really?' 'Yeah.' 'That's not what people normally say.' 'Well what do people normally say?' 'Piss off' and then they both smile. It's a very cute moment. <em>**

**_Yeppers, there's chapter 6. Or... 5... no wait... 7? I don't know. I should be 6, but with the prologue, it's probably listed as 7 in the upper and lower right corner where you can jump to chapters. _**

**_The next chapter is where teenbooks4eva starts helping me. So there will be some ideas that aren't mine and actually belong to her. Can't wait to get writing!_**


	8. Dying and Malls and Shit

**_NO! I AM NOT DEAD! DON'T WORRY! I've been having a bit of writer's block lately, that and I've gotten into a new anime, Prince of Tennis. And so being the otaku I am, I just HAD to write a fanfic or 3 about it. One of those should be up soon, for those who love Prince of Tennis just as much as I do. And if you've never heard of it, (which I don't blame you, since it's not really dubbed by Funimation and therefore not well known) I reccomend you watch it. Just don't watch the English dub, because 1, it's hard to find (I HAD TO DOWNLOAD THE FRICKIN' EPISODES FOR CRUST SAKE) and 2, the dub isn't really that good, since the actors don't put much emotion in the voice, and therefore, it just sounds awkward. So that's why I reccomend the English sub. Prince of Tennis is good for those who like tennis, or just sports in general (and of course it's funny) and it also has a lot of episodes. So if you get addicted to it, like me, then you'll be very happy. _**

**_Anyways, off topic here. I feel as if this chapter is shorter than the rest, and I think it is. I'm terribly sorry though, I'm gotten easily destracted with other fics and Christmas, and then there's the fact that I'm moving next month (Februrary) all the way across the country. I currently live in Gerogia (right above Florida), and I'm moving to Oregon, (right above California). It's like... complete opposites. But I heard the weather is nice there!_**

**_Heh, sorry to bore you with my personal life (and the advertisement for another anime), but now, FINALLY, here's chapter 7 (even though it says 8 on FanFiction)._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

Max had already changed back into Fiamma by the time we reached our chorus class, and she seemed a bit depressed. She said it had to do with how Max was so rude to Kenny, and that she didn't mean it. I patted her shoulder and told her it was okay, and said that Kenny won't take too much offence to it; he's a pretty likeable guy, so I doubt he would get angry.

As we walked into class, the first thing I noticed was Wendy sitting in the corner, chatting with Bebe. How I never noticed that Bebe was in the class before, I have no idea. But they were talking none than less.

I smirked, already planning new ways to get to her within the time span of one hour and fifteen minutes, when Fiamma tugged on my arm and led me towards Stan and Kyle's table. We passed by Craig on our way, and I exchanged a quick wave with him before sitting next to Stan, Fiamma sitting across from me and next to Kyle.

I glanced at Kyle and then at Stan, thinking that they should be the ones sitting together, so I then looked at Fiamma. I raised an eyebrow, pointed at my seat, and then at Kyle. I knew that she immediately understood and turned to Stan.

"Hey, Stan, right?" He nodded. "Do you mind switching with me? It's ok if you don't though, since you're sitting next to your sister…" She started off shyly, and I could tell that she was obviously faking it… either that or she had another personality that I didn't know about and was extremely shy.

"Oh no… it's fine." Stan grabbed his stuff and got up, Fiamma doing the same. They both walked around the table, Fiamma going one way and Stan going another, and successfully switched seats, plopping their things down on the table and sitting at the same time.

…That was probably the most synchronized seat switching I've ever seen.

Even Kyle seemed amazed.

But of course, that amazement didn't last long when he realized just what exactly Fiamma and I were up too. He glared at us, but we just smiled sweetly in return. I guess by now that he figured out I told Fiamma everything. I'm just glad he doesn't seem too pissed about it.

"Ok class!" The teacher clapped his hands, gaining everyone's attention and quieting all chatter. His bright smile faltered a little as he spotted me, and I couldn't help but smile in return. He inhaled a bit and looked away, an action that Fiamma certainly noticed and raised an amused eyebrow in my direction. I smirked in return, basically explaining through my eyes that I would tell her later.

The teacher (for the life of me, I can't remember his name…) explained what we would be doing today. Unfortunately, it involved no singing, but instead a practice worksheet over certain music notes and different voice styles.

"…Well… isn't this fun." I commented blandly as the four of us stared down at our papers.

"…What's a soprano?" Stan asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Someone who sings with a high-pitched voice." Kyle answered without looking up from his paper. After a moment though, he looked up at me. "Aren't you a soprano?" I blinked.

"Well… I guess. When I sing without really trying, I tend to have a high-pitched voice, but if I really do try my best, I'm a bit in the middle; just to make it sound loud and powerful." I bit the inside of my cheek. To be honest, I never really thought of my singing voice until now.

"I'm a bit of a soprano," Fiamma spoke up, "…but Max likes to sing a bit deeper… I never really heard the others sing before…" She mumbled to herself, placing her fingers to her chin in a thinking pose as she squinted her eyes in thought.

"Is Max like your brother or something?" Stan asked offhandedly. Fiamma smiled a bit, as did I.

"No, I have multiple personality disorder. Max is one of my personalities." Fiamma grinned as both Stan and Kyle stared at her blankly, and I couldn't help but let a small laugh past my lips.

"Shit, really?" They both chorused. Fiamma nodded. "How many?" Should I be concerned with the sudden twin-like actions that these two are doing? I thought Stan was _my _twin… but then again, Kyle has known Stan longer than I have.

"5, not including me."

"I think it's interesting to be friends with someone with a multiple personality disorder, because then it's like making more than one new friend." I said.

"You knew this already?" Stan asked me.

"Yeah, but I only met one personality, Max. I'm still waiting to meet the others." I grinned and nodded. I don't know why, but something about meeting another one of Fiamma's personalities makes me pretty excited. It's like… a game or something. If I make the right moves and do or say the right things, I could somehow activate another personality. But the way to do that is to memorize each personality and their, well, personalities.

I already met Max, so I guess my next one could be Mekenna, the girly one. Maybe I could offer to go on a shopping spree with Fiamma this weekend. Mekenna would either make her appearance right away, or when we actually get there and she sees all the clothing and stuff. I'm not really that girly myself, but I do like to wear skirts sometimes, so… I might have fun, I don't know.

"Yo, Casey, you alive there?" I blinked as I spotted fingers with scratched up red nail-polish snapping in front of my eyes. I realized it was Fiamma trying to get my attention.

"Oh yeah, sorry, just thinking which singing voices would best suit your other personalities." I lied quickly.

"So what are the other personalities like?" Stan asked. Fiamma opened her mouth, about to answer, but I cut her off, smirking.

"Why don't we wait until they meet them themselves? I'm sure it would be quite fun, no?" I asked her. Fiamma blinked but then smiled soon after, her sharp tooth sticking out again.

"I guess..." Kyle pouted, sticking his bottom lip out, and I almost caved in and blurted out all of the personalities just from the adorable cuteness, but I stopped myself as I noticed Stan staring rather blankly at Kyle. Of course, Kyle noticed none of this, and so he continued to look unintentionally cute.

It took all my will power not to start chuckling evilly right then and there.

***.~.~.~.~.~.***

"Yes, school is over!" I cheered as we all walked out the front doors, throwing my arms in the air. "Time to go home and be lazy."

Fiamma laughed at my actions as Kenny walked up next to me, grinning.

"I hear ya, today seemed to pass by slowly."

"Especially what with you dying and all…" I grumbled as I crossed my arms and pouted at him.

"You're still freaked out about that?"

"Oh, I guess now you finally found out, huh?" Stan smiled nervously as he heard our conversation.

"And how come you didn't tell me this? I'm your sister, you should warn me about these things!" I pointed a finger at him as my glare turned to his direction. I wasn't really all that pissed, but it was still fun to see people squirm nervously.

"Well I mean… you never asked…" I snorted and crossed my arms again.

"Yeah, because the first thing I ask my long-lost twin brother once I meet him is, 'Hey, you wouldn't happen to have any friends that die occasionally and come back to live, would you?' Totally normal."

Fiamma laughed once again at my sarcastic comment, and I couldn't help but let out a small grin.

"Anyways," Kyle interrupted rather loudly to get our attention, "what do you guys wanna do now?"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. It's Wednesday, middle of the week, and nothing really special happens on Wednesdays (well, not for me at least). Since we all had some time on our hands, I figured now I could arrange my plans for the weekend and go to the mall with Fiamma now.

"Let's all go to the mall!" I suddenly shouted with a smile. Everyone paused and stared at me blankly. I continued to smile, not at all disturbed by the stares.

"The mall?" Fiamma repeated. My grin widened as I nodded, and I stared at her intently, watching for any signs of mood changes.

She only shrugged, "Sounds cool."

I sighed internally at my failure and turned to the others for their opinion. No one seemed to disagree with this and so we started walking away from school grounds.

Well, we tried to at least. We all suddenly heard a shout from behind us. Wait, no, not even a shout, more like a shrill screech.

"Hey, Stan!" We all turned and saw a blur of purple quickly running towards us. There was only two people who I knew that wore that much purple, and I'm pretty sure Token's voice doesn't quite sound like that, so that left-

"Hey Wendy!" My brother grinned as said person jumped into his arms and gave him a small kiss.

The rest of us stood there, each of us having our own different reactions. Cartman rolled his eyes, Kenny remained neutral, though he raised an eyebrow, Kyle fidgeted a little, and Fiamma and I shared a glance.

Once the two lovebirds (barf) were done, Wendy jumped away and turned to the rest of us. She glanced at all of us, resting her eyes on me for a second longer as she gave me a small look of determination.

I just raised an eyebrow.

"So, what are you guys up to?" She asked, all smiles and sunshine and I was this close to just grabbing a shovel and stuffing it down her throat.

"We were just about to go to the mall, since we don't really have anything else to do." Stan answered, since I'm pretty sure no one else would if he hadn't.

Wendy seemed to brighten up, "Ah, wonderful, can I come with you?" She clasped her hands together and gave Stan the puppy-dog eyes, even going so as far as putting her bottom lip out.

"Of course!" I doubt Stan even needed to be persuaded, he would have said yes anyways.

"Great…" I mumbled to Fiamma and Kenny, both of who were standing on each of my sides. The two just smiled, basically giving me a look that said 'we can't help it, so no point in avoiding it'.

I sighed and changed my attitude, at least on the outside. I grinned and straightened up, "Well, let's go then, yes? I want to see what kind of stores are in the mall!"

"Oh yes, me too!" Fiamma grinned again, and I noticed the brief flash in her eyes as she clasped her hands together. Her voice also got about 5% higher.

It seemed as if I was the only one who noticed.

"That's right, you two are new here." Kyle smiled as we all continued walking again, now with Wendy in our group. "The South Park mall isn't really anything special. This _is _South Park after all."

"Just as long as there is some kind of anime store, I'm alright. Hot Topic would do."

"Yes, Hetalia merchandise is needed in my house…" Fiamma tapped her fingers together in a pattern, as if plotting something evil. I giggled.

Soon, we arrived at the mall, and I was surprised to see that it was within walking distance. Was South Park really that much of a small town that people could just walk everywhere? Cuz that's just amazing.

"This mall is definitely… smaller than other malls." I pointed out flatly as we pushed our way through the front doors. Many people were already here, considering it was usually around the time that school and most jobs let out.

"Like I said, it's South Park." Kyle nodded.

"Alright, so what should we do first?" Kenny asked, clapping his hands and grinning wildly. It almost seemed as if he was excited to be here, but then again, so was I.

"Food court!" Of course Cartman would come up with something like that.

I rolled my eyes, "Oi, fatarse, we just got out of school so calm your bloody tits." I said, picking up an English accent just for the fun of it. Wendy seemed disturbed by my choice of words, which gave me all the more reason to continue using British slang for the rest of the day.

I grinned, thinking of all the ways to insult Wendy with only British words.

"Casey's right." Wendy crossed her arms and seemed as if she was forcing herself to say these two words. "We can't really eat first thing; we could get cramps if we eat first and then walk around the mall."

Screw cramps, I only get those if I exercise too much!

My eyebrow twitched as Wendy suggested that we stop and go see a movie at the indoor movie theater held in the mall. Just as Stan was about to agree with the 'wonderful' idea, I spoke up again.

"Well, I don't know, if we want to see a movie, shouldn't we wait to do that last?" I nearly flinched as I realized I unconsciously raised the pitch in my voice. Whenever talking to adults or teachers, I usually change my voice to sound like an innocent little girl, without even realizing it. I guess it was because I was talking to someone I don't really like that I did it this time.

Now, Wendy's eyebrow twitched, but she kept her smile on her face along with crossing her arms. "Why? Usually on dates, the couple sees a movie first and then goes to dinner."

"Yes but, for one, we're not really on a date; just a group of friends enjoying their time at the mall, and two, we're not getting dinner either." My smile was also still there, and I closed my eyes in a Fuji Shusuke kind of way. I titled my head to pull off the look even more.*

"Still, there's no rules against it, right?"

"No, there isn't. But we're in a mall which is filled with a bunch of stores, so I say we should explore first and then watch a movie."

"Yes, but if we go to stores first, then wouldn't we have the burden of having to carry the things we bought while sitting down the in the theater?"

"Notice how I said 'explore' and not 'shop'. We could look around and get an idea of the place, then maybe watch a movie, and come back to buy some stuff, if we want."

"True, but wouldn't it take longer to do that?"

I opened my eyes again, finally being able to come up with something that would make her shut up.

"What's the problem with that? We're all friends, ne? You're not saying that you don't want to hang out with us, are you? I say that the longer we're together, the better!" I finally grinned a real grin as I glanced around at the other 5 who were watching this whole conversation quietly.

Kenny and Fiamma seemed on the verge of laughter, Cartman was smirking, Kyle seemed to be holding back a smile, and Stan was just oblivious to the whole thing.

I turned back to Wendy, who seemed as if she was hurting herself just from smiling so much. My smile seemed more genuine as I giggled.

"So it's decided then, let's go look! Fiamma, wanna go look at some clothing stores?"

Finally, I got the reaction that I was looking for. Fiamma's eyes slowly but surely changed lighter, looking almost pink, and a grin instantly broke out on her face. She straightened her back and her hands were clasped together again.

"Of course! I really do need some new clothes, and I just recently got a hole in one of my jeans, so I definitely need a new pair. I also need some new shoes too, since my old ones are _so _last season. There's also this new jacket that recently came out; I wonder if they sell it here! Oh! Do you think they have a salon here? I really need to get rid of these split ends! And maybe I should get my nails done too! I was thinking a nice pink, to match my eyes, but of course, they change, so why not just red? Oh, but red is the same color as blood, which is just icky, so maybe a lighter red? Oh! Or maybe I could get roses! They're red, right, but they're also flowers, so I'm sure they'd be fine! I wonder if they sell any purses here also. I was thinking of getting a small handbag, preferably pink, so I could have something to keep my cellphone and money in. Oh, but do you think that someone could steal it? It is a handbag after all, so it's not uncommon. I wonder if someone would fall for stealing an empty handbag. That sounds like something Max would do; she would probably take an empty purse and walk down a bad neighborhood, just to see if someone would try to steal it."

Ok… note to self… bring some duct tape next time I plan on talking to Mekenna.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Fuji Shusuke is a character from Prince of Tennis. He's one of those squinty eyed characters that everyone loves, and always wears a smile. He's also a bit of a sadist, and he's a tensai (genius) also. He's probably the second best tennis player on the show (meaning in tennis skills, not just because he's my favourite character). The only person he probably can't beat is his captain on the tennis team. His voice in the Jap. version is played by a girl, which suits him because he looks kinda girly also, but in the dub, he's played buy a guy with a deep voice that sounds a bit like a hippy (since he says 'man' a lot), but for some reason, the deep voice makes me love him even more. Just thought you should know.<em>**

**_Ok, so the next chapter has been started already, and it probably won't be up until next week or so. If not, then it will definitely be up before Februrary. I at least want to get one more chapter in before we move, since we're gonna be driving across the country (meaning no internet! :'( ), but of course we'll make stops along the way and stay in hotels or something. Maybe then I can post up some stuff._**

**_But for now, Creek signs off! WHOOOSH! _**


	9. Girly One? Check!

**_*Cries*_**

**_*Dies*_**

**_*Pies*_**

**_OH GAWD IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! _**

**_I found a REALLY old story on my computer, and I decided to read it just for the heck of it and to see how well my writing skills have improved, but then I saw that I made a reference in that story to THIS story, and I was all like, "OH CRAP!" So I immediately opened up the document and got to writing._**

**_I kind of hate the beginning of this whole story, because my writing SUCKED ASS back then. I started writing this in 2011, and it's been SO LONG since then. MY BRAIN IS WAY GOODER THAN THEIRS!_**

**_Sorry, I was quoting Dick Figures._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8<em>

It seemed as though I wasn't the only one surprised by Fiamma's sudden change in attitude. Even though the others already knew about her multiple personalities, (except for Cartman and Wendy of course), the sudden change in her eyes and the way she continued to talk about everything and everyone was almost unreal. When we stopped by stores, she would occasionally get distracted and walk up to a window and see what's on display and either Kenny, Kyle or I would have to drag her away.

"Oh my gosh, look at that cute puppy! Oh it's so adorable, I just want to pet it!" Indeed, a lady and her pet poodle just happened to walk by, gaining the attention of Mekenna. It's safe to say though that instead of how Max is very similar to Moka, Mekenna reminds me very much of Shiro, another albino anime character from the anime Deadman Wonderland. Both are certainly cheery and always manage to suddenly change topics.

"What happened to her? One minute she was all quiet and the next she's practically bouncing in place and won't stop talking." Wendy whispered to the rest of us, except for Mekenna herself who was still entranced by the small poodle.

"Oh, she has multiple personalities. This is the first I've seen it though." Stan replied, tilting his head at the last sentence.

"This is Mekenna, the girly one." I answered for everyone.

"So psycho bitch has even more psycho problems? Should have known." I abruptly hit Cartman in the back of the head and glared at him before turning back to the others, ignoring his cries of pain.

"Anyways, Kenny and I already met Max, the tom-boy one who isn't afraid to knock someone senseless. Basically the complete opposite of Mekenna, who likes to wear skirts and shop all day long. I learnt that each personality can only be triggered if the situation it right." I then paused before walking up next to Wendy nonchalantly. "You should meet Max; you were close to meeting her once. I would love to see what her fists could do to that face of yours."

I gave her a lopsided grin and narrowed my eyes, perfecting the look of a yandere (pfft, definitely didn't practice in the mirror or anything). She only glared in return when no one was looking.

"How many personalities does she have?" Cartman spoke up, still rubbing his head.

"5." Stan answered this time. He was still looking at Mekenna, who was still cooing at the dog and now petting it, with the owner's permission of course.

"Ok, well, anyone else hungry?" I asked aloud, thinking now we could finally go to the food court we passed a while back. Cartman immediately agreed, and I had to hold back a snort.

Once everyone agreed that they were hungry (Wendy more reluctant that the others), I walked up to Mekenna and tugged on her sleeve.

"Hey, Mekenna, we're gonna go get something to eat, come on." She looked up at me, her eyes still glazed over, and gave a huge grin.

"Oh, can I get a cookie?" I blinked.

Yup, definitely like Shiro.

"Sure." I sighed as she started jumping up and down, clapping.

After that, she started following me like a puppy as we turned back and headed towards the food courts. I noticed that Wendy seemed to stay as far away from her as possible. Maybe it was because she was too happy for her liking, or maybe she was just freaked out by Fiamma's personalities issue. Either way, it still got on my nerves whenever she slowly stepped away from Mekenna whenever she tried to talk to her.

"So Casey," Mekenna started as we arrived at the food court. We were currently waiting in line, with Mekenna and I in the back as the others ordered first. "I haven't properly introduced myself yet. I'm Mekenna!" She stuck out her hand for me to shake, which I did so hesitantly. It was pretty odd, since I kind of already knew about her this entire time.

"Nice to meet you Mekenna." Once our handshake was over, she pouted at me.

"I know you don't like Wendy and everything, since I can see everything Fiamma sees, but that doesn't mean you have to be rude to her. I understand a few harmless pranks, but nothing too serious, ok?" I blinked, suddenly feeling like I was getting scolded by my mother.

"Too serious… like what?"

"Like blackmailing or putting nails in her chairs and shoes."

"It's already too late for blackmailing."

"Yeah, I know." Mekenna sighed, something which I'm sure she doesn't do a lot. At least not in disappointment. "But…" She paused, "Take Kyle for example." I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow. Seeing this, Mekenna continued, "He clearly doesn't like Wendy, what with her dating his crush and everything, but you don't see him blackmailing her and stuff, do you?"

"Of course not," I snorted, "this is Kyle we're talking about. The one kid who studies about 80% of the day and prefers to stay away from stupid pranks. You know, unless he's angered. I heard from Stan that he can be rather scary when he wants to be." I giggled as I remembered the look on Stan's face when he told me the story of how Kyle found out he was from New Jersey. Priceless.

"Just… please don't get into any fights. You're one of mine and Fiamma's new friends." I rolled my eyes.

"How about this, nothing bad will happen as long as you're out. If the others or Fiamma are in control, I can do whatever I want. Deal?" Mekenna pursed her lips in thought, bringing a finger to her chin.

"Fine," She shook the hand that I had offered, smiling a little. It certainly looked different than her usual big and happy-go-lucky smile.

"Next." Mekenna and I both turned as the person at the cash register called on us.

***.~.~.~.~.~.~.* **

"Omnomnomnomnomnom…" I mumbled as I nibbled on a fry. Kyle laughed a little as he sipped some soda, while Wendy stared at me weirdly.

Pfft, she just doesn't understand memes.

"Uwaa, this cookie is so yummy!" Mekenna also nibbled on her cookie, similar to the way I did with my fries.

…You know, without the sound effects.

"It better be, I'm the one who paid for it." I grumbled.

"Sorry, I ran out of money." She pouted again, staring at me with crocodile tears. I rolled my eyes but patted her head, similar to the way one would do to their little sister.

Wendy rolled her eyes also, but for a different reason, before she spoke up, "So then, after this should we go to the movi-"

"Oh, hey, we didn't go to that anime store yet, did we? I wanted to see if there was any Hetalia items in there. Maybe some Prince of Tennis stuff too…" I immediately cut Wendy off, pretending that I didn't even notice she was talking. I honestly didn't feel like hearing her voice right now.

I ignored the glare she sent me and turned to Stan, "How about it?

"There'll definitely be some Vocaloid stuff too, right?" Stan asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you liked Vocaloid!" Wendy seemed surprised about this.

"Wait… what?"

"Oh you know, Vocaloid. They're these computerized robots that sing Japanese songs. Of course there's some that sing in Korean also, and sometimes English. They're very popular, even though they're mainly in Japan." I grinned at her. "Stan and I both like to listen to them."

Her eye twitched and I held back a smirk. _Heh, she's all upset that her precious boyfriend is getting sucked into the otaku world. Not everyone can be like you, honey._

"Don't forget Fiamma." Mekenna spoke up.

"Ah yes, Fiamma listens to them also. Oh! And Craig too." I gave a pointed look to Wendy, who tried her best not to show anything on her face. I held in a giggle, going back to my food.

"So it's settled, anime store it is!" Mekenna clapped as I grinned.

Once we finished our foods and dumped our trays in a nearby trashcan, we made our way towards the store, which was just on the floor above us.

Meaning we took the escalators.

…God I LOVE escalators.

They're like… stairs for lazy people.

"Wow this place is so small…" Kyle mentioned as we walked through the entrance of the store.

"But it holds so much." I could practically feel my eyes sparkle as I clasped my hands together, gazing around the shop in wonder. I mainly kept staring at the giant poster that was right above the entrance, which was just a big Hetalia poster that held the Allies and Axis in Christmas wear. It was amazing.

"So just a quick look around and then we'll be leaving, right?" Wendy seemed to want to get out of their as fast as possible, as if staying in this place any longer would give her cancer or something.

I held in a grin, "I don't know, it depends. Sometimes I get distracted." I gave her a shrug, glancing around lazily. My eyes then caught something. "Oh!" I rushed over to the counter, picking up a small black notebook. "Wendy come look at this!" I motioned her over.

She seemed reluctant at first, but after a quick glance at Stan, who was distracted by Naruto merchandise, she sighed and came over, "What is it?"

"Do you know what this is?" I held up the notebook, letting her read the cover.

"A… Death Note?" She looked confused and cautious at the same time. I only grinned wider.

"Yep, and look," I opened it up to the first page, where the instructions lay, "It says that whosever name is written in this book shall die." I looked up again, smiling. "Isn't that cool?"

"…" Wendy said nothing, just staring at both me and the notebook blankly. It didn't even look like the information sunk in yet.

"It's based off of an anime called, 'Death Note'. If I write someones name in here, then that person will die of a heart attack in 40 seconds, unless the death is specified. If it is, then that person will die in 6 minutes and 40 seconds, but of course, you can also manipulate the time when that person will die, also. But I doubt it works." I glanced down at the notebook again, looking at it fondly, which I'm pretty sure crept her out, "Ne, do you want to test it out?"

"N-no thanks…" She seemed disturbed as she glanced at the notebook again. I shrugged.

"Oh well." I tossed the book back on the shelf, figuring that it would be better not to tell Wendy that I already had my own fake Death Note back at home and her name was already written in it.

Of course, that doesn't mean I won't tell her at all.

"Waa! Casey! Look at this adorable Hello Kitty back-pack!" Fiamma- sorry, MEKENNA, came running up to me, eyes shining as she held up a small circular back-pack that was indeed designed to look like Hello Kitty.

"Oh, that is pretty cute." I smiled, taking note that Wendy was slowly walking away, but I decided to ignore it. "Are you gonna get it?"

"Maybe not," She pouted, "I'd rarely get a chance to use it since the others are around." Immediately, I knew that she was talking about the other personalities.

"Well… you could still use it when you're out." I shrugged, and I just now realized that the other personalities could actually hear this conversation, but could most likely do nothing about it. I wonder what they're thinking, actually. Especially about me…

"You're right!" Mekenna looked determined, and I raised an eyebrow. "I don't care what the others say, I'm buying this! Take that, Max!" She cheered as she rushed off to the front counter.

I could only giggle at her actions, taking note that Mekenna could actually talk to the others, even when she's out. This whole multiple personality thing is really interesting…

"Oh, Death Note?" I whirled around once again, feeling as if people were just coming up to me left and right.

Kenny was standing there, looking at the previously tossed Death Note in interest.

"You've heard of it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, amused.

"Yeah, I saw the anime. It was pretty good." He shrugged, picking up the book.

I nodded to myself, as if I had done a good deed. In reality, I was just happy that Kenny had seen Death Note, but for some reason, I felt as if I was the reason for that, even though I'm 98% sure I wasn't.

"Are you gonna get it?" I asked him, leaning over to check the price.

He shot me a look, "Dirt poor, remember?"

"Oh." I suddenly felt bad that I brought him to the mall without knowing that he couldn't even get anything. How did he even eat food earlier? Did he steal something from Cartman or Kyle?

...Probably.

Pursing my lips, "I'll get it for you." I snatched it out of his hands, heading towards the front desk where a hipster teenage no older than us stood.

The thing I always loved about anime stores is that if a boy is working there, 50% of the time he will be a really cute hipster teen. Meaning skater hair, skinny jeans, and REALLY nice eyes. The other 50% of the time is usually a creepy nerd with acne and such.

This time was no exception, however, so as I was secretly admiring the cashier guy's good looks, Kenny followed after me. He opened his mouth, and I prepared for the whole, "Oh, but you don't have to!" speech, but was certainly surprised when,

"Ok, thanks."

I paused in my hipster ogling (the guy looked like Fuji Syuusuke for goodness sakes! So sexy!), "Wait… you're fine with that?"

"Well duh. I'm poor; I'm always making the other guys buy stuff for me. Mainly Kyle because he gives in easier."

I opened my mouth, but then closed it again.

I shrugged, turning back to the desk and grabbing the Death Note, passing it to Kenny, "Well, there ya go, your very own Death Note." I smirked as I whispered, "Make sure to write Wendy and Cartman's names in there."

He smiled a cheeky grin, "Already had it planned."

I grinned, giving him a brofist (PEWDIEPIE!) before turning to look for other interesting merchandise.

I walked past Stan and Kyle, both who were still in the Naruto section. Stan was excitedly showing Kyle a shirt that he wanted, and I noticed smugly that Kyle looked ready to spontaneously combust from the close proximity of the two.

I continued on past them, walking further into the store, but then froze as something caught my eye.

If it weren't for the fact that Wendy had walked by me right then, I would have fallen to the ground in a messy heap of goo.

I gripped her arm tightly, earning a small yelp from her. It was either because I had scared her from the sudden movement, or she realized it was me and was frightened.

I'm hoping it was the second.

"W-what!?" She stuttered, but I paid no attention. My sight was still on a certain item.

"I-it… there… oh God…" My shoulders were twitching as I was trying my absolute best not to spontaneously combust just as Kyle wanted to earlier. My throat was burning due to holding in my loud squeals, and I'm pretty sure tears were forming at my eyes.

"Uh… you ok?" Kenny had appeared on my other side, looking just as concerned as Wendy was scared.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, "KYAAAAAA, IT'S FUJI!" Both Wendy and Kenny flinched at the sound of my voice, which was no doubt about to crack the store windows.

Stan and Kyle also came over, followed by Cartman and Mekenna, and so now everyone here was looking at me curiously.

"…Huh?" Stan said bluntly.

"FUJI! OHMAIGAWD, A FUJI PLUSHIE! I HAVE TO GET IT! HE'S SO SEXY, OH GAWD, AHHHHHH!" I started jumping up and down, still latched on to Wendy's arm and thus shaking her.

Before I knew it, my squeals of excitement had turned into what sounded like insane laughter.

Yeah, I was that obsessed.

I finally had enough sense to let go of Wendy and rush over to where I had saw my beloved. I grabbed it off the shelf, hugging it to my chest and crouching down on the ground. Not because I was about to start a Gollum impression and go, "My precious...", but because my earlier fangirling had worn me out.

"…What is wrong with her?" I heard Cartman ask. I knew they were all looking at me, even though most of my attention was on my boyfriend/husband.

"Oh! Fuji must be a character from an anime she likes. I'm guess she likes that character a lot." Mekenna said cheerfully.

Hearing that, I stood up as fast as lighting, pointing my finger at the group of people in a Tamaki fashion, "Exactly! And that is why I MUST get him!"

"Him?" Wendy repeated.

"Yes! There's no way I'm calling Fuji an IT! Are you crazy!?" I snuggled Fuji up to my chest once again before heading back to the desk, where a replica of Fuji himself stood.

Since I wasn't quite down from my earlier high, I froze and quickly backtracked, walking backwards to my friends and Wendy.

And I may or may not have crashed into a shelf, but that's not the point.

"Can someone buy this for me?" I asked bluntly as I held up Fuji.

They all stared at me for a moment.

"You don't have the money?" Kyle finally questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I snorted, "Honey, please, if I didn't have enough money, I would already be out of this store and running away from the cops because of thievery."

Kyle looked disturbed.

Probably because I called him Honey.

Yup, definitely.

"I just can't face that guy at the desk." I shrugged nonchalantly with a smile, acting as if this was a problem everyone faced.

"You just spoke with him earlier." Kenny reminded.

"No, I just gave him the Death Note to ring up and my money, I didn't really TALK to him."

"But… why CAN'T you talk to him?" Stan asked.

I huffed, holding up Fuji, "Look at Fuji." They did so. "Now look at the cashier guy." They did so. "See the similarities?"

They looked back at Fuji once again.

"I guess…" Kyle stated slowly.

Obviously, these guys still didn't see the problem.

"Listen," I huffed out a small laugh, sounded just a bit frustrated, but it was mostly for show, "you guys have NO IDEA how much I love Fuji Syuusuke. I would literally KILL for him, I think about him every day and how my husband will be an EXACT REPLICA of him. To actually see a real life look-alike of Fuji is like being the first human to step on Jupiter."

They looked confused at my simile, and I myself knew that it made absolutely no sense, but I decided not to point that out.

"So you see, if I were to talk to him, I would probably run to the nearest weapon store, steal an ax, kill a random pedestrian, throw paint all over the walls, hop into a car and drive off of a bridge and then swim all the way to China and then climb the tallest building to shout out my love for Fuji, ALL because I was THAT happy." I stated in one breath, using wild hand movements as I did so.

Again, they looked at me weirdly.

And may or may not have taken a step back, but that's not the point.

Cartman leaned over to Kenny and whispered, "Craaazy" while spinning his finger in a circle as it pointed to his head.

I blinked at him, already knowing this fact, and not knowing why he felt the need to point out the obvious.

"So…" I gave them the puppy dog eyes, holding up Fuji so that the top of his head covered my mouth and nose to AMPLIFY the POWAH of the eyes, "can someone go and pay for me? I'll give you some of my money so you won't have to use your own."

At this point, I would even agree to let Wendy, of ALL PEOPLE, to go and do this task for me.

Yes, I was THAT desperate and obsessed.

Finally, Stan sighed, "I'll go do it."

He stepped up and grabbed Fuji, which I made sure to hand over with care. I knew that he most likely volunteered because the others were probably too scared of me now.

Not that I cared.

Kyle chuckled uneasily, "Wow, you really like this Fuji character, huh?"

I grinned, not sure if it made me look even more insane or not, and got ready to spout out a long list of reasons why Fuji was the best and was better than every other human being on Earth.

Sadly, Mekenna interrupted, "Oh look Casey, Hetalia T-shirts!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

She probably sensed that I was about to go on a long rant, so she decided to spare the others and stop me. I couldn't blame her though, my friends back in California tended to get tired of my, "KYA, FUJI, KYA, SEXY, KYA, AMAZING, KYA, SADIST!" squeals.

So I allowed her to take me to the T-shirts, kind of wanting to see if they had any with Russia on them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yup.<em>**

**_There it is..._**

**_God I love Fuji. And I really DO plan on having my husband an exact replica of him. I'm very picky, so maybe that's why I've never had a boyfriend... that and I tend to act like a guy myself and thus give off the sister-vibe to most of my guy friends. You've heard of guys being stuck in the friend zone? Yeah, well it happens to girls too, and I'm living proof.  
><em>**

**_If you don't know who Fuji is, he's a character from the anime Prince of Tennis, which is my favorite anime and current obsession. I remember thinking that Hetalia would forever be my favorite anime and how I obsessed over it and Russia for months, but then I watched Prince of Tennis, and I have been obsessing over it for almost a year now. Pretty sure it actually WILL forever and always be my favorite anime. Positive. _**

**_No one can beat Fuji._**

**_Except for that Sougo guy who has been dubbed the Prince of Sadism._**

**_Oh, but Fuji can be the KING! Yeah!_**

**_Ja ne~_**

**_-Creek_**


End file.
